Le concept de pureté - Resistance prelude
by BlutengelHates
Summary: Nous voici dans le quotidien de Severus Snape qui, même s'il a porté allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui, ne pense pas moins de l'idéal retors qui entoure le désir d'écraser tout être qui n'est pas Sorcier de Sang-Pur. Dans quel état d'esprit est le monde Magique deux ans avant la première rentrée de Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1 chez les Malfoy

**I - Chez les Malfoy**

 **Pureté** n.f. I. (concret) 1. Etat d'une substance pure (I). 2. Etat de ce qui est sans défaut, sans altération. = netteté. II. (abstrait) 1. _Littér._ Absence de souillure morale. Chasteté. 2. Etat de ce qui se conforme à un type de perfection, à un idéal. _La pureté d'un style_.

Le Robert de poche. Langue française et noms propres (2003) p.577.

La notion même de pureté le rendait perplexe car, selon lui, bien que les humains, Sorciers comme Muggles, cherchaient par tous les moyens à l'atteindre dans n'importe quel domaine, concret ou abstrait. Il en demeurait pas moins qu'il était… amer. Amer tel le cyanure qui provoque vertiges et palpitations cardiaques. La vérité brute, cruelle, avait également cet effet là sur le corps.

Severus Snape avait depuis fort longtemps cessé d'exposer la moindre émotion qui traversait esprit et coeur, pour ne point être troublé et trahi; non pas seulement parce qu'il fréquentait les Death Eaters et devait se montrer lisse auprès d'un Lord qu'on n'avait de cesse de brosser dans le sens du poil au risque de mourir… Il avait également adopté cette aptitude pour lui seul; sinon, il aurait eu à se terrer au fin fond d'une grotte pluri-protégée de sortilèges et objets magiques, coupé de tout lien social. Quoique… à bien y regarder, il le faisait déjà plus ou moins dans les cachots de Hogwarts où il y passait le clair de son temps depuis qu'il était professeur de Potions pour tenter d'instruire de jeunes ignor… élèves.

La pureté, donc, que recherchaient les Death Eaters au sein de la société magique en arguant que seuls les Sang-Pur avaient droit au pouvoir, aux droits fondamentaux et aux privilèges qui découlent de leur liquide sanguin et de leur séquençage ADN, trace indubitable de leur patrimoine génétique, faisait rire jaune le maître des potions le plus détesté et froid des professeurs. Il était en effet cocasse qu'un Half-Blood se trouve propulsé dans les rangs des Death Eaters; mais encore plus ironique que le Lord à l'origine de cet idéal en soit un de même.

De mémoire d'Homme, tout Half-Blood ou Muggle-born qui avait eu à étudier l'Histoire des Muggles dans une école élémentaire de Muggles avant de recevoir la lettre de Hogwarts, avec l'âge et le recul nécessaire, ne pouvait se retenir d'esquisser un parallèle autrement perturbant si ce n'est grinçant avec un certain Adolf.

Snape en avait connaissance. Et il devait subir toute cette mascarade tournant autour de cet idéal dégoulinant, pour lequel des centaines de morts, de blessés et de disparus jalonnaient déjà la route pour un monde soit-disant meilleur. Une citation latine lui revint en mémoire: _si vis pacem, para bellum_.

Toutes ces pensées, ces prises de conscience, ce sarcasme et cette ironie de situation, Snape se les gardait enfouis au fond de son âme; Il n'avait pas la crainte que quiconque n'exploite la Legilimencie à son encontre, car le Lord était au plus mal et aucun Death Eater n'oserait s'attirer les foudres du Corbeau, lequel était très doué dans ce domaine comme celui de l'Occlumencie. Cela l'arrangeait, ce qu'il ne se gênait pas par moments à soulever par ses remarques acerbes et ses sourires ironiques. Le jeune homme était pour ainsi dire ravi d'avoir bâti ce persona qui lui seyait comme un gant.

Le plus terrible dans cet engrenage de la quête de cette pureté était l'endoctrinement des enfants de bonnes familles. Cela se faisait de manière plus ou moins subtile, au travers de l'éducation des ascendants (parents, grand-parents, parrains et marraines, oncles, tantes, etc) auprès des descendants. Snape ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Célibataire endurci (à qui la faute?), il s'acquittait donc de son devoir de parrain. Ce qui lui faisait un mal de chien était d'observer la tête blonde du fils Malfoy, encore jeune et innocent, potentiellement _vierge_ de toute manigance politique, être peu à peu exposée à des préceptes et idéaux dangereux et anxiogènes. Une fois la guerre déclarée, on n'oublie pas les victimes sur le champ de bataille, or on omet les dégâts dus à la propagande sur les esprits des civils. Tout Muggle conscient aurait à vous rappeler deux choses: les discours de Winston Churchill (le célèbre _I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat_ vient de suite en tête) et le non pas moins perturbant  1984 écrit par un certain Orwell.

En somme, Snape broyait du noir. Il était devenu paranoïaque, avait de longs épisodes d'insomnies (surtout depuis la nuit du trente-et-un octobre 1981), souffrait parfois d'ulcères à l'estomac, pouvait rater potions et sorts de temps à autres, et était même tant perturbé par sa conscience des choses qu'il sabotait son thé de dix-sept heures pétantes. Il ne savait plus que faire, pris dans l'engrenage. Il pensait, à tort (ou à raison, qui sait?), qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se racheter. Faire machine arrière était on ne peut plus impossible.

Snape soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure noire, des mèches lui tombant dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, à ce titre, il était convié au manoir des Malfoy à boire un thé. C'était surtout une occasion d'échanger sur "les derniers bruits de couloir" concernant les déserteurs depuis la chute du Lord et de confessions à demi-mots d'un quotidien bancal. Se réinsérer dans la société en se faisant pardonner ses erreurs de jeunesse (oui, tuer pour un mégalomane rentre en ligne de compte) tout en gardant allégeance à l'endroit de quelqu'un dont on n'avait plus signe de vie et dont certains soupçonnaient comme mort (pur égarement) était loin d'être aisé. Cependant, Lucius Malfoy y parvenait au sein même du Ministère, grâce à son charisme, son aura, son habileté à discourir et à mentir. A la rigueur, Snape avait davantage de soucis envers le jeune Draco qu'envers ses parents, bien qu'il les… estimait.

Le jeune homme, au seuil de l'entrée, se vit débarrassé de sa cape de voyage par l'Elfe de maison Dobby. Snape ne daigna pas jeter un coup d'oeil sur le serviteur, tout grand sorcier se devant de déconsidérer les autres races peuplant la Terre.

De son art à ne laisser rien paraître de ses émotion, Snape taisait son sentiment de petitesse face à la grandeur, dans tous les sens du terme, qui émanait de la famille Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans cette demeure, impressionné; mais, en même temps, il portait un regard critique sur la chose. Ses origines humbles l'avaient un temps rendu jaloux; aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que résigné. Puis, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi par ses propres moyens, maintenant qu'il occupait un poste d'enseignant, un emploi plus sécurisé et valeur refuge que maître de potions en free-lance. Il n'avait plus à se sentir morveux désormais.

Les trois membres de la famille l'accueillirent dans le salon, où le service à thé complet attendait déjà. La pièce était grande et spacieuse, comme le reste du manoir. Les immenses fenêtres de plain-pied étaient masquées par des rideaux tirés de soie émeraude. De grands lustres à cristaux illuminaient la pièce. La pierre brute apparaissait par endroits, lorsque ce n'était pas un meuble en marbre qui longeait un des murs. De ci, de là, l'on trouvait un objet rappelant la fierté qu'avait la famille à être chez Slytherin. Sinon, quelques photographies des Malfoy rendaient cet endroit plus... personnel. Snape reporta son attention sur Draco qui n'avait pas caché sa joie de le voir à nouveau; mais qui se devait de mesurer ses élans de sympathie, comme tout membre éminent d'une famille haut placée. On ne verra jamais un Sir déborder de joie et rire de surcroît dans un dîner de gala.

Tous les quatre étaient assis chacun dans son fauteuil autour d'une table basse en verre dont les pieds en fer forgé et couverts d'une pellicule d'argent rappelaient des serpents, d'où le service à thé était posé. Les civilités passées, chacun eut tantôt sa tasse fumante en mains. Aux vapeurs, le Maître des Potions détailla la poignée d'ingrédients qui infusait: thé noir Earl Grey, bergamote, pétales de carthame. Le thé des Lords: simple, subtil et fort.

Après quelques temps à discuter avec Lucius et Narcissa, omettant au passage qu'il y avait un garçon de neuf ans à portée d'oreilles, Snape finit par manifester son envie de passer à des choses plus légères en questionnant le jeune Malfoy, comme il le ferait avec n'importe quel élève, la différence se nichant dans la sécheresse du ton de sa voix bien plus souple que d'habitude. Il s'intéressait au garçon, car il souhaitait au fond de lui que Draco aie encore cette part d'innocence, même si ce n'était qu'une lueur, qui pourrait le sauver un jour -si de meilleurs étaient à venir. Pour lui, Snape, c'était fichu depuis longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un soupir à rendre l'âme. Ce rituel pompeux l'irritait un peu. Une perte de temps. Le sien, qui tournait autour de son thé de dix-sept heures se contentait d'un bon livre et d'un fauteuil confortable. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Pour ne pas vexer ses hôtes, il justifia ses soupirs par de profondes réflexions découlant du dernier décret de l'Education sur l'enseignement des potions, la nouvelle classification des substances toxiques bouleversant le programme scolaire dans ses détails les plus infimes. A partir de là, il fallait définir quels produits et quelles potions il pouvait laisser ses élèves manipuler, et ceux qu'il ne devait que montrer ou évoquer. Les autres adultes lui pardonnèrent cet accès là bien vite, en un rire, Lucius voyant très bien de quoi il en retournait, car il avait entendu les collègues qui s'en étaient chargés au Ministère. Ils l'invitèrent à prendre congé si nécessaire, parce qu'ils le trouvaient également épuisé, malgré le fait qu'il soit en vacances estivales.


	2. Chapter 2 L'espion de Dumbledore

**II- L'espion de Dumbledore**

Snape n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même d'avoir voulu rejoindre les Death Eaters. La décision lui avait été pleine et personnelle. Personne ne l'y avait influencé. Tête brûlée, il avait sauté le pas, quitte à perdre tout sens moral; car, il en avait été doté, loin s'en faut de croire qu'il n'en avait pas, même dans un passé lointain. Il semblerait que seules deux personnes avaient pu voir cela de lui: Albus Dumbledore -évidemment, sinon il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de l'embaucher à un métier où il était en contact avec de jeunes esprits, qui pourraient être manipulables, mais aussi Lily Evans… Son coeur se pinça. Non, pire. C'était encore une blessure suintante, qui brûlait comme au premier jour. Il secoua la tête: ce n'était pas le moment, ni le lieu de se remémorer de telles choses.

Le maître des Potions était en cet instant en plein milieu d'un cours dispensé au groupe de Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff de seconde année. Ils étaient censés préparer la Potion d'Enflure. Les instructions suivantes étaient écrites sur le tableau noir, comme le professeur faisait à l'accoutumée, et les élèves étaient par paires à les suivre:

Ajouter 2 mesures d'orties séchées dans le mortier.

Ajouter 3 yeux de poisson dans le mortier.

Écraser avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre moyenne à fine.

Ajouter 2 mesures du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron.

Faire chauffer le chaudron à température moyenne pendant 20 secondes.

Laisser chauffer entre 45 à 60 minutes.

Ajouter 1 foie de chauve-souris dans le chaudron.

Mélanger 4 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Faire chauffer à température basse pendant 30 secondes.

Les différentes mesures de temps étaient à respecter à la seconde juste pour ne pas la rater ce qui, souvent, n'était pas le cas. Ceci avait le don d'exaspérer Snape. Il savait bien que cette discipline demandait beaucoup d'exigence et de rigueur et tout le monde n'en était pas doté. Cela se répercutait naturellement vers les différents résultats finaux qu'il devait noter à la fin de chaque cours, lorsque les élèves lui donnaient un échantillon de leur mixture.

Pendant que les adolescents travaillaient en silence, le maître des lieux laissait libre cours à ses pensées, plongé dans un cas délicat; si ce n'était pointé d'une note acerbe. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, à se remémorer avoir été la cible des moqueries et du harcèlement que les Marauders lui avaient fait subir. Il lui arrivait par moments de faire des cauchemars où il se voyait suspendu en l'air, sa robe de sorcier tombée sur son visage, découvrant ainsi ses jambes maigres à toute personne présente dans le parc, tandis que ses oreilles résonnaient des rires de ces satanés James Potter et Sirius Black… L'espace d'un instant, il revint au moment présent et se rendit compte qu'il avait presque cassé en deux la plume qu'il tenait en main. Une énorme tache d'encre s'était formée en plein milieu du parchemin face à lui. Il soupira, poussa les affaires qui traînaient autour du papier, s'en saisit et le déchira de manière très carrée: en deux, puis quatre et enfin huit. Il posa le tas ainsi formé sur le coin de son bureau, jeta un oeil vers les élèves, nota au passage qui avait déjà raté sa potion aux différentes odeurs qui s'échappaient des chaudrons, et revint à ses préoccupations.

Bien qu'il haïssait avec autant de forces les jeunes hommes auteurs de ces méfaits, Snape avait cependant une certaine réserve depuis huit ans que les Potter étaient morts. Il avait de la peine à croire que Black fût le criminel que tout le monde s'était empressé d'accuser à l'époque. Snape ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce que le Ministère de la Magie ne s'était pas attardé à intenter un procès en bonne et due forme. Le chaos généré par la terreur que suscitait Voldemort et les Death Eaters avait pu déranger quelques esprits hauts placés pour omettre de faire les choses dans les règles. Ils souhaitaient qu'il y ait un puni dans cette histoire, un moyen pour eux de dire qu'ils contrôlaient la situation, chose qu'ils n'avaient pu faire avant les diverses arrestations des Death Eaters suite à la "disparition" du Mage Noir. C'était une manière, mauvaise en elle-même, de se réapproprier l'opinion favorable du peuple pour éviter toute crise quelconque qui les ferait passer pour incapables et impropres à leur position et pouvoir. Il ne fallait surtout pas les remettre en cause, ne plus les remettre en cause, depuis que tout allait mieux. Oui, il semblait que l'inculpation de Black n'eut été qu'un arrangement à des fins politiques, et ce ne serait pas surprenant, comme Snape ne trouverait pas étonnant que Voldemort soit en vérité toujours vivant -contrairement à ce que certains songeaient.

La fin de l'heure et demie arriva bien tôt à son goût et il reprit ses airs les plus durs pour continuer à maintenir l'ordre dans ses cachots le temps que les élèves lui rendent leurs échantillons de potion et disparaissent de sa vue. Une fois seul, le maître des Potions se passa une main lasse sur le visage et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux avant de ne soupirer encore. Rien n'y faisait. Même s'il était persuadé que Black était injustement enfermé à Azkaban, il le détestait encore, au point qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le soir venu, dans la Grande Salle, élèves et professeurs dînaient. L'usuel brouhaha en bruit de fond semblait bercer l'esprit de Snape, plongé dans ses pensées et réflexions. Le regard dans le vague, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, on n'eut pas l'impression qu'il était différent qu'à l'accoutumée; or, il fallait l'observation de type rayons X de Dumbledore pour le remarquer. Ce dernier, l'air de rien, avait désormais planté ses orbes d'un bleu glacé dans ceux noirs du professeur de Potions lorsqu'il avait senti qu'on le fixait. Un seul regard et Snape sut que le directeur le voyait songeur, si ce n'était troublé par quelque chose. Cependant, ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'à la fin du repas, et bien obligé de quitter la pièce, le maître des Potions fut vite suivi par son supérieur hiérarchique.

Dumbledore le prit à part et lui demande d'un ton banal s'il souhaitait le suivre dans son bureau, la salle des professeurs contenant trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la tour concernée au second étage. Une gargouille d'une laideur sans nom en protégeait l'accès. Le directeur souffla le mot magique, "souris glacée", et la gargouille fit un pas de côté. Des escaliers en colimaçon se mouvant d'eux-même leur permirent de monter jusqu'à la porte.

Le bureau circulaire n'avait pas changé depuis que Snape connaissait l'homme à la barbe argentée en tant que directeur. Fawkes, le phénix compagnon assis sur son perchoir, manquait de vaciller. Il avait un air maladif, ses yeux étaient vitreux, les quelques plumes qu'il lui restait étaient ternes ou retournées. Il ne tarderait qu'il ne s'embrase pour qu'il renaisse de ses cendres.

Dumbledore convia son subordonné à s'asseoir en face de lui tandis qu'il prenait place derrière le bureau, en prenant soin de sa barbe, la lissant de manière distraite de ses longs doigts fins, habitué à ce geste depuis tant de temps qu'il ne se rendait plus forcément compte qu'il le faisait.

Severus, je vais aller droit au but car je pense que vous comme moi sommes occupés, dit-il d'une voix posée.

Ces mots firent sourire le Maître des Potions. Dumbledore aller droit au but alors qu'il aimait noyer son auditoire dans des flots de mystères en gardant ses raisons pour lui? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à du sarcasme, donc le jeune homme se refit une composition.

Je vous ai vu troublé lors du dîner et je pense savoir pourquoi.

Co… Comment? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Snape, interloqué, le coeur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, craignant que le directeur ait pratiqué la Legilimencie contre son gré.

Oui, très cher, et il posa son regard le plus sérieux sur son interlocuteur. Vous savez sans doute que le jeune Harry Potter fera un jour sa rentrée, dans deux ans exactement, et vous savez également que je crains qu'il ne faille être précautionneux dès lors qu'il franchira les grilles de ce château.

L'espace d'un instant, Snape eut envie de soupirer de soulagement; or, il ravala tout cela, la colère en lui se ravivant au nom de…. Potter.

Où voulez-vous en venir, directeur, demanda-t-il de la manière la plus neutre et polie possible. Je sais compter, et j'ai bien conscience qu'un jour, ce garçon sera… élève ici.

Je vois que vous avez toujours une haine tenace envers feu James, murmura Dumbledore, les mains jointes posées sur son bureau.

Il avait penché sa tête en avant, et de ses lunettes en demi-lunes seul le reflet parut, ce qui donna à la scène une touche de drame.

Où je souhaite venir? Eh bien, vous savez pourquoi je vous ai embauché… Oui, parmi toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous prendre _vous,_ il vous faut en accomplir une. Je porte à croire qu'il est grand temps de vous y remettre, car il serait étrange que ce que je crains ne se produise pas.

Snape se carra en profondeur dans son fauteuil et fixait Dumbledore, le visage fermé, dur. Ses orbes sombres luisaient. On n'aurait su quel sentiment le plus profond allait l'emporter.

Très bien, monsieur le directeur, se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

Il allait pour se lever et retourner dans ses cachots; mais le directeur le retint quelques instants supplémentaires en le lui demandant d'un geste de la main.

Severus, je sais très bien que ce que je vous demande est… difficile et…

Non, monsieur, le coupa le maître des Potions pris dans le feu de ses sentiments, non, répéta-t-il en baissant d'un ton. Vous ne savez _rien_ , rien de ce que cela peut être à vivre au quotidien… Si vous voulez bien me laisser partir, poursuivit-il d'un ton clinique cette fois-ci, pour me préparer à tout cela…

Naturellement, lui accorda Dumbledore et il l'invita à s'en aller d'un autre geste de la main après s'être levé.

Une fois dans son bureau, Snape regardait d'un oeil vague les échantillons fournis par ses élèves pour les noter. Il n'avait pourtant pas le coeur à l'ouvrage. Il avait de nouveau un mal de ventre, suscité par tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête, sans conteste. Le stress permanent auquel il était confronté finirait par lui provoquer des ulcères…


	3. Chapter 3: Réunion entre les Mangeurs

**III- Réunion entre les mangeurs de la mort**

A quoi bon espionner pour Dumbledore quand le principal acteur des années sombres du monde sorcier était laissé pour mort et qu'au moins la moitié de ses partisans croupissait à Azkaban? Voilà où en était Snape dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans ses cachots, à noter les Potions d'Enflure de ses élèves. Il se demandait même si avoir accepté de se remettre en action n'avait pas été hâtif de sa part. Fut-ce un moyen de fuir les orbes de son supérieur, de peur qu'il ne découvre réellement ce qui tourmentait le Maître des Potions? C'était une possibilité, car il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable en ce moment que cela.

Snape fronça les sourcils, le nez pris dans une mixture qui ne méritait pas plus d'un 62%. Il gribouilla quelque commentaire désobligeant sur un rouleau de parchemin, prompt à donner des devoirs supplémentaires à cette classe qui n'avait pas saisi dans l'ensemble la subtilité de respecter à la lettre les temps impartis entre chaque étape de la confection. Il ratura une ligne, recommença sa phrase et poursuivit son travail sans songer à autre chose qu'à le bien faire.

Tard dans la soirée, il se carra dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée de ses appartements personnels, et fixait d'un air absent l'âtre d'où les flammes dansaient langoureusement, les langues ignifuges dévorant avidement le bois.

Soit, il fallait bien avoir vent de ce qui se murmurait quant à la situation actuelle parmi les Death Eaters qui restaient en liberté. Il était probable qu'il y en ait qui s'interrogeaient encore sur ce qu'il advenait de leur leader.

Il n'était pas plus absurde de théoriser sur cela que de croire en l'existence des Wrakspurts. Et, il fallait admettre qu'être agent dormant depuis une dizaine d'années le pesait à la longue. Il avait commencé à douter de son utilité et de ses choix antérieurs. Le Corbeau ne se doutait pas encore que ses craintes seraient infirmées sous peu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A l'approche des vacances de Noël, alors que Snape lisait dans ses appartements, au salon, profitant de la chaleur de l'âtre qui dévorait de ses hautes flammes les bûches, quelque chose attira son attention. Le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa lecture, le regard circonspect, ses longs doigts fins jouant avec sa baguette qui se tenait près de lui en toute occasion. Un sifflement provenait de la cheminée. Les flammes s'étirèrent soudain avant qu'elles ne prennent une teinte verte et qu'une silhouette apparut avant de s'avancer sur le tapis au devant de la cheminée, et que le feu reprenne ses couleurs usuelles.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait devant le Maître de Potions, droit et fier, sa canne ornementée d'une tête de serpent argentée apportant une touche finale à sa stature noble. Un sourire de complaisance retroussa ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait que se délecter de ce bref instant où il était en position supérieure physique quant à Snape. Certes, il estimait grandement le jeune homme, mais il avait néanmoins cette pulsion nourrie par ses préjugés qui lui dictait de le considérer comme _inférieur_ à lui – ce qui était autant le cas pour son sang que son statut. Loin d'être naïf, le Corbeau se leva d'un bond, pour montrer qui était le maître en ces lieux et rappeler de manière tacite au Pure-Blood face à lui qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais l'occasion de le rabaisser d'une quelconque façon.

\- Bonsoir Severus, dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante de velours. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas en venant à l'improviste.

\- Bonsoir Lucius, lui répondit Snape d'un ton froid cependant neutre. Comme tu le vois, je me permettais une pause dans mon travail, désigna-t-il le livre qu'il avait abandonné tantôt pour se mettre debout. Que me vaut cette visite impromptue, questionna-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir à un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au canapé.

\- Eh bien, je tenais à te dire de vive voix que nous nous retrouverons chez moi demain soir pour parlementer sur les possibles actions à venir, le renseigna le blond qui s'installa de manière gracieuse que son rang lui conférait et que Snape lui servait un doigt de Firewhisky avec un glaçon en forme de tête de mort.

Nul besoin qu'il lui spécifie à qui faisait référence le «nous». Le Corbeau ne prononça aucun mot et se contenta de froncer les sourcils en guise d'interrogation avant de ne retrouver le confort du canapé et d'adopter une posture digne. Il avait beau être un Half-Blood, il n'en était pas moins un descendant des Prince.

\- Une rumeur que nous tenons depuis quelques temps semble être avérée au final, donc il faut nous préparer à un retour très probable de notre Maître et pour cela, il nous faut un minimum d'organisation. L'éparpillement et la désertion, tout comme la condamnation, de la plupart d'entre nous, fait... tâche pour les fidèles serviteurs que nous sommes. Donc, il nous faut nous rassembler, pour montrer un tant soit peu que nous sommes toujours solidaires et loyaux.

\- Bien, à quelle heure est cette réunion, se contenta de demander le professeur.

\- Si tu peux être présent pour dix-neuf heures, murmura Malfoy, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

Snape hocha de la tête, confirmant ainsi qu'il serait des leurs.

\- Je vois que la vie à Hogwarts t'a épargné pas mal de tracas que nos frères ont essuyés. Etre sous la protection de Dumbledore a des avantages non négligeables, acheva-t-il en ralentissant le débit de sa voix, une lueur ironique dansant dans ses orbes gris.

\- Oh, ne te méprends pas, Lucius, siffla le Corbeau. Tu sais très bien que je suis ici parce que notre Maître me l'a demandé, parce que j'espionne à Son compte, même s'il est officiellement perdu. Et je prouverais à tous que ma situation confortable enviée par nos collègues qu'elle n'est qu'à une seule et même finalité: servir le Mage Noir.

Son ton avait été doucereux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se voulait sans appel, menaçant, omnipotent. Son interlocuteur n'était guère impressionné, habitué au tempérament de ce dernier, mais il ne discuta pas davantage sur les soupçons pensant sur les allégeances de Snape. Après tout, le Corbeau s'était toujours montré d'une loyauté sans faille et Voldemort l'avait tenu en haute estime en tout temps. S'il y avait eu un quelconque doute, Il l'aurait eu décelé depuis fort longtemps, puissant tel qu'il était.

Après avoir fini de déguster sa boisson, le noble n'abusa pas plus de l'hospitalité de son hôte, sachant qu'il avait couru un risque à se manifester dans la zone de leur ennemi commun arborant une barbe blanche. Les deux Death Eaters se saluèrent et Malfoy quitta la pièce après avoir pris de la Floo Powder dans la réserve de Snape et disparu sous ses orbes scarabée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le Manoir se détachait du ciel noir d'encre grâce à la lueur de la lune, blanche et pleine. Les façades dégageaient une certaine finesse et noblesse, fières d'afficher l'influence de la famille Malfoy, même si elles semblaient froides et austères selon le point de vue de Snape. Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'allée arborée qui menait du haut portail en fer forgé aux dessins gracieux et complexes et portant les armoiries de la demeure au perron de la porte d'entrée. Un préau immense, précédé de colonnes en marbre sombre poli, offrait une arche de type grec, et abritait une entrée en bois massif, le pan taillé en motifs ciselés et précieux lui aussi. La poignée était en fer forgé, d'un métal imitant la couleur de l'argent, en forme de tête de serpent à la gueule béante et dont les détails allaient jusqu'aux crocs et le dessin net de ses yeux et ses narines. Le Maître de Potions mit de côté son sentiment d'avoir encore été impressionné par les lieux et toqua d'une main ferme la lourde porte. Une clochette à disposition des invités avait beau être proche de lui, il ne s'en était jamais servi.

L'Elfe de Maison Dobby lui ouvrit, s'inclina profondément, avant de lui libérer le passage et de prendre sa cape de voyage qu'il lui avait tendue une fois qu'il avait pénétré dans le vestibule. Le hall serait un terme plus approprié pour la grandeur des pièces de la demeure. Le domestique annonça sa venue d'une voix forte, comme amplifiée à l'aide d'un _Sonorus_. Après que son Maître lui ait donné les instructions, Dobby convia Snape à le suivre et le guida dans un des longs couloirs qui donnait sur une des pièces à vivre, à savoir le salon. Le double-battant s'ouvrit de lui-même lorsque le convive en fut proche. La salle était immense. Les murs de pierre apparente étaient par moment décorés de portraits d'aïeux, de natures mortes ou bien quelques buffets de boiserie noueuse et sombre y étaient adossés, offrant à la vue du visiteur une vaisselle raffinée ou des objets finement sculptés, la plupart étant des symboles de la Maison Slytherin. La pièce était divisée en deux, l'une des parties dédiée à recevoir pour partager un repas dont une longue table noire en était le point d'orgue. Des tapis soyeux et brodés avec soin étaient au sol, avec en rappel les couleurs du fondateur de Hogwarts. Des chandeliers en cristal pendaient du plafond, conférant une lumière tamisée au lieu, ne lui donnant pas pour autant une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Ce fut lorsque le Corbeau pénétra dans le cercle des fauteuils qu'il prit pleine conscience de la difficulté qu'essuyaient les Death Eaters depuis la disparition de Voldemort: ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée ridicule comparé à la grandeur passée qu'ils avaient connue. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer se reformer et accueillir de manière décente leur Maître s'il s'avérait qu'il était réellement vivant? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, qui demeura imperceptible pour les cinq personnes proches de lui. Il finit par s'asseoir après que Narcissa le lui ait proposé, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait un côté chaleureux que son époux en était dépourvu.

Alors qu'ils discutaient depuis une bonne heure à bâtons rompus, une des portes adjacentes s'ouvrit, ce qui les déconcentra. Tous se turent instantanément. Un garçon de neuf ans avait approché, le bruit de ses pieds nus étouffés par les tapis. L'expression sur son visage montrait qu'il avait dû être contrarié par quelque chose. Il ne fit pas attention aux regards circonspects que les invités lui jetaient, ni celui – plus courroucé, que lui coulissait son père, seulement attiré par la présence de sa mère qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre. Une fois qu'il se fut calé sur un des accoudoirs et se colla à son flanc, il nota enfin la scène autour de lui et blêmit d'un coup. Il baissa les yeux, honteux, et bredouilla des excuses à peine audibles. Lucius était sur le point de le sermonner quand Snape leva la main pour l'intimer à garder bouche close et se proposa de manière silencieuse qu'il allait s'occuper de Draco. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, le jeune homme s'était déjà redressé, avait rejoint le blond, pressé son épaule pour l'inviter à sortir du salon pour qu'ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête et loin des adultes.

Au fond, il souhaitait épargner son innocence au maximum. Ce n'était pas tant son rôle que de vouloir cela et faire en sorte que cela soit effectif; mais en qualité de parrain, il se devait de suivre ce dont il pensait le plus approprié pour Draco.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il d'une voix la plus douce possible, accroupi pour être à sa hauteur, le tenant aux bras.

\- Je... J'ai peur, balbutia le garçon. Je ne sais pas... pourquoi mais j'ai peur... Après un silence, il reprit: s'ils sont là... C'est que... c'est que tout va reprendre, n'est-ce pas? Et... Et... On ne sera plus jamais tranquilles...

Snape resta interdit devant cet aveu. Il scrutait le visage de son filleul, comme s'il doutait de déceler une quelconque naïveté sur ses traits. Il s'humecta les lèvres, hésitant quant à ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Que faire? Lui mentir? Lui dire la vérité? Un demi-mensonge? Il n'avait jamais été très habile pour s'adresser aux jeunes de cet âge. C'était pour cela que malgré le lien qu'il avait avec Draco, il s'était plus ou moins tenu à distance, son don de parlote avec les gosses aussi maigre que peau de chagrin.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Draco, finit-il par prononcer. Je ferai tout pour te tenir loin de ces troubles...


	4. Chapter 4: Formation

**IV- Formation**

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué, ainsi que ses collègues, dans son bureau le premier soir des congés d'hiver. La neige au dehors englobait le monde, d'une profonde couche de vingt centimètres qui crissait sous les pas de toute personne qui se promenait en extérieur. Le château ressemblait à une maison faite de pain d'épice sur laquelle on aurait déposé du sucre glace. Il était rare qu'on atteigne des températures positives. La saison était rude et l'infirmerie grouillait depuis plusieurs jours de patients souffrant de gerçures ou d'hypothermie. De manière exceptionnelle, le chef d'établissement avait ordonné une restriction auprès des élèves qui leur interdisait plus ou moins fermement de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte, sauf pour aller dans les serres pour les cours de Botanique. L'enseignante Sprout avait pris soin de bien les isoler et de les garder au chaud, et le chemin principal qui joignait le château et ses serres avait été ensorcelé pour que les étudiants ne pâtissent pas trop du froid. Ce couloir de passage pouvait être agréable, car il y faisait une moyenne de dix à quinze degrés de manière permanente.

Après que tout le monde se soit installé de manière confortable dans des fauteuils en chintz et eu sa tasse de thé en mains, le Directeur leur expliqua la raison de sa convocation:

\- Mes chers collègues, comme vous le savez, dans le cadre de votre profession, vous êtes obligés par le Ministère à suivre des formations tout au long de votre carrière. Il s'avère qu'il y a une session prévue lors de ces congés, et je nous ai toutes et tous inscrits. Le Department of Magical Education a modifié quelques textes concernant notre pratique en terme de pédagogie et cela est d'autant plus important parce que les élèves sont au cœur de ces changements fondamentaux. Aussi, je vous serai gré de venir assister à ces sessions, à être ponctuels et à ne pas oublier que vous représentez Hogwarts. Un quelconque manquement vous verra pénalisés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Me suis-je fait comprendre?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête unanime.

\- Avez-vous des questions, poursuivit Dumbledore.

\- Pouvez-vous nous transmettre les dates et lieux de cette formation, Albus, demanda Minerva McGonagall, en qualité de porte-parole de ses collègues, son autorité en tant que Directrice-Adjointe étant devenue naturelle, non contestée et acceptée de tout le monde.

\- J'allais y venir, ma chère, sourit le vieil homme. Il agita sa baguette et un rouleau de parchemin lévita devant chacun d'eux, portant leurs noms et le sceau du Ministère.

Tous se saisirent du papier, déroulèrent leur exemplaire et prirent connaissance des informations s'y présentant. Il était évident qu'ils devaient aller au Ministère, au Department of Magical Education. Les sessions étaient étalées sur toute la durée des vacances, avec une pause d'une semaine qui englobait les jours de fête. L'équipe pédagogique serait séparée en groupes de six et chacune des sessions durait un maximum de trois heures par jour de convocation. La première partie de la formation serait centrée sur de la théorie et la seconde sur de la réflexion appuyée à de la pratique. Leurs instructeurs seraient une équipe pluridisciplinaire composée de deux agents du Département les concernant, un enseignant de didactique générale dépêché du Collège d'enseignement qui instruisait tout futur professeur sur quatre années et, si besoin, des enseignants du supérieur spécialisés dans une discipline ou une autre pour les accompagner et les guider de manière plus précise.

Une fois ces formalités mises au point, le Directeur mit fin à l'entrevue et convia tout le monde à se retirer. Il retint Snape qui était le dernier à s'en aller. Le Corbeau s'arrêta, le corps raide, l'esprit soigneusement fermé, et se retourna avec lenteur pour faire face à l'homme derrière lui. Ce dernier était retourné s'asseoir et l'invitait à faire de même, les fauteuils supplémentaires qu'il avait invoqués ayant disparu. Le Maître de Potions obtempéra, l'air méfiant. Malgré les années qui s'étaient passées depuis ce soir où il avait révélé la prophétie et promit à Dumbledore qu'il lui obéirait sans faillir, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il redoutait et restait vigilant; ce qui, somme toute, ne froissait pas le Mage. Au contraire, son esprit farouche avait d'abord amusé le Directeur puis l'avait rassuré. Snape ne serait jamais un sorcier dupé, une qualité non négligeable, surtout lorsqu'on doutait de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sentait qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

\- Avant toute chose, Severus, je tenais à m'excuser si pour le moment vous ne semblez ne pas m'être utile, ne pas être utile pour l'Ordre, murmura-t-il. Je sais que vous vous êtes empressé à faire don de vos compétences pour vaincre le Mage Noir et, portez crédit à mes propos, ces compétences seront d'une aide précieuse et capitale un jour prochain.

\- J'en ai conscience, Dumbledore, répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix neutre, le visage fermé, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Dans un an et demi, le fils Potter pénétrera dans le château et nul doute que les choses changeront à partir de ce moment.

\- Je suis ravi que vous pensiez pareillement que moi, partagea son interlocuteur, soulagé au fond qu'il ne paraissait pas furieux à son égard. Bien. Quelques personnes de ma connaissance ont rapporté qu'il y a eu mouvement chez la plupart des Death Eaters et je voulais savoir de source sûre si ce fut réellement le cas.

L'espion leva un sourcil, signe que même s'il ne se laissait pas impressionner, il était malgré tout bluffé par le réseau que possédait le Directeur pour qu'il sache autant de choses que nul ne pouvait se douter.

\- En effet, confirma-t-il enfin d'une voix lente. Les rares Death Eaters en liberté ont pu se réunir de manière informelle au Manoir des Malfoy quant à la conduite à tenir actuellement, peu étant enclins à croire à un retour de... notre Maître. Néanmoins, il y a une rumeur tenace selon laquelle Il se serait caché un temps en Albanie, dans une forêt, et qu'il serait revenu sur le sol britannique. Nous ne savons ni comment ni dans quel état Il serait, si la rumeur s'avère fondée.

\- Y croyez-vous, questionna Dumbledore, les orbes brillants, le ton ferme, les mains jointes sur son bureau.

\- Oui, répondit Snape après un long silence. Et pas seulement parce que ma Marque devient plus nette. Je le sens. Je n'ai jamais cru à Sa mort de toute façon, et vous le savez déjà.

Le vieil homme appuya ses dires d'un hochement de tête, l'esprit préoccupé. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu. Cependant, il avait nourri une certaine forme d'espoir, fugace et innocente, que le trente-et-un octobre 1981 ait été le glas définitif de la chute de Lord Voldemort. Sa circonspection l'avait néanmoins préparé du contraire, d'où le fait qu'il ait maintenu l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il fasse appel à quelque uns de ses membres de manière régulière pour retirer des informations le cas échéant.

\- Soit. Continuez à me servir d'yeux et d'oreilles, Severus. Restez vigilant, mon ami. Vous êtes précieux dans cette lutte contre les ténèbres, souffla le Sorcier.

\- Un peu plus et je croirais entendre Alastor Maugrey, grommela le Corbeau.

\- Vigilance constante, dirent-ils en choeur.

Dumbledore esquissa un faible sourire entendu.

\- Bien, je ne vous retiens pas davantage. Nous nous retrouverons au Ministère lundi matin.

Ils s'étaient levés tous deux et le Directeur accompagnait son enseignant jusqu'à la porte avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et que le Maître de Potions disparaisse de sa vue.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Bon, les gars, aujourd'hui, on a des invités donc faut pas déconner avec l'orga. Je vous signale que s'il y a un seul truc de travers qui se passe, c'est nous qui dégustons, donc on ne va pas laisser ce loisir aux Affaires Internes.

Le Department of Magical Education était en effervescence. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, les ordres pleuvaient à droite et à gauche, les notes de services sous forme d'avions de papier violet volaient d'un bureau à un autre à un rythme soutenu, un brouhaha monstre régnait d'un bout à l'autre de cette aile souterraine du Ministère, la tension était palpable à en étouffer les gens.

Le chef de la direction avait réuni ses équipes dans la salle de repos, sûr qu'il en trouverait quelque uns, si ce n'était la majorité, en ces lieux, et leur serinait un peu plus de pression qu'ils n'en avaient déjà. Le Directeur de Hogwarts avait fait savoir qu'il comptait accompagner son équipe pour observer de lui-même comment leur formation se déroulerait. Autant dire qu'il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les moyens et qu'il ne fallait faillir en aucun cas face à ce Mage puissant, membre du Wizenmagot. Leur réputation allait être répandue en un battement de cils. D'autant que les effectifs étaient partiellement clairsemés, la plupart des employés ayant posé leurs congés de Noël, ce qui compliquait la mise en place de l'organisation et rendait particulièrement nerveux le chef de service.

\- Bon, on arrêter de paresser et on se magne, interpella-t-il ses troupes en claquant des mains. Il faut encore préparer les salles qu'on met à leur disposition. Turner! Melbourne! Avec moi, fit-il en sortant de la pièce, les pans de ses sur-robes bleu ciel dansant autour de ses chevilles.

Les deux subalternes ainsi nommés le suivirent en silence, tandis que leurs collègues les miraient amusés, contents qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'occuper de cette tâche-ci.

Les hommes du Department se déplaçaient à vive allure, traversant couloir sur couloir, avant de ne tomber sur une allée qui donnait sur diverses salles, toutes porte close, qui servaient en temps normal à des conférences de grande envergure. Le chef du peloton en ouvrit trois et donna comme instructions la pose de documents sur chaque table, une mise à disposition d'un service à thé et de petits gâteaux et d'un diaporama pour les instructeurs. Les deux employés obtempérèrent et se mirent au travail aussitôt. Tout devait être prêt avant l'arrivée des enseignants de Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5: The Crow, the Eaglet and

**V- The Crow, the Eaglet and the Phoenix**

\- Melbourne... Auriez-vous la décence de faire comme vos collègues et d'enfiler enfin la tenue de service et de vous brailler un peu, voulez-vous, demanda le chef sur un ton de reproche.

\- … Oui, m'sieur, marmonna le jeune homme qui se retint de rouler les yeux par dépit.

Non pas que la couleur de son bleu de travail ne seyait pas avec celle de ses orbes azur, mais le garçon n'avait jamais apprécié de se vêtir tel un sorcier, préférant de loin troquer ses sur-robes avec sa longue veste de cuir noir qui complétait très bien son allure rock Muggle. Son apparence avait toujours fait sourire ses collègues et fait grincer des dents ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, mais rien ne l'empêchait de poursuivre son entêtement malgré les taquineries constantes auxquelles il avait droit. Cependant, en ce jour, et pour les autres à venir, son patron voulait être sans appel. Un peu de protocole ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce n'était plus seulement une question de goût personnel dont il était question mais de vitrine du Département, qui se devait d'être irréprochable avec les invités particuliers qu'ils auraient entre leurs murs.

-Et fissa, Melbourne. Ils arrivent dans moins d'une demi-heure, lui rappela son chef, voyant qu'il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour aller se changer.

Le jeune homme consentit à coopérer et partit dans le SAS du personnel où se trouvaient les casiers de tous les employés. Arrivé à destination, Melbourne ouvrit le sien et se saisit de ses sur-robes, l'air contrit et plaça sur le cintre désormais libre sa veste. Après avoir mis sur ses épaules sa tenue, il referma le casier avec soin et s'attarda sur le reflet du miroir qui était accroché à un pan de mur pour étudier son allure. Ce que l'image de lui-même lui renvoyait le dépitait. En même temps, il ne faisait rien de particulier pour améliorer son allure générale. Certes, il ne pouvait rien à sa stature haute et sa composition maigre, mais il aurait pu trouver une solution quant aux cernes qu'il arborait en permanence, signe qu'il était un petit dormeur, et au teint blafard qui contrastait avec sa longue crinière noire indisciplinée qu'il avait liée en une queue de cheval un peu lâche. Il n'était pas négligé, or il n'était pas tiré à quatre épingles non plus. D'aucun reconnaissait qu'il avait du charme, voire qu'il était bel homme, cependant, son faible intérêt à se mettre en valeur avait le don de maintenir à distance toute personne qui aurait eu envie de l'inviter à boire un verre pour établir des liens autres que professionnels. Il n'y avait pas que son physique qui l'isolait des autres. Son caractère à la limite de l'asocial et son tempérament solitaire et nerveux finissaient de faire fuir tout le monde. Il ne se mêlait jamais à ses collègues, ne participait à aucune conversation légère, ne riait jamais de leurs plaisanteries et ne partageait nullement les sorties qu'ils s'organisaient de manière régulière. Melbourne se concentrait sur son boulot et ses différentes passions qui avaient pour trait commun le monde Muggle – notamment l'Histoire de la Grande-Bretagne. En attestaient les murs de son box, tapissés d'informations tirées de journaux, de notes qu'il avait transcrites sur des post-it, de photographies ou de graphiques qu'il ne cachait à personne.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de daigner sortir de la salle du personnel et de retourner auprès du lieu de formation pour accueillir les enseignants de Hogwarts. Cela lui faisait bizarre de s'imaginer revoir ses anciens précepteurs après toutes ces années. Il avait quitté l'école de Sorcellerie en 1984, pourtant c'était comme si cela datait à la fois de la veille et d'une vie antérieure beaucoup trop ancienne pour qu'il se sente confortable avec cette idée de les rencontrer à nouveau. Son collègue Turner et lui-même n'étaient là qu'en qualité d'intendants, pour subvenir aux besoins techniques variés que leur soumettraient les formateurs si nécessaire. Les mots d'ordre avaient été la discrétion et l'efficacité. Il ne manquait plus qu'à leur dérouler le tapis rouge, avait songé Melbourne, non sans ironie lors d'un énième debriefing, le dernier datant de la veille à vingt-et-une heure – ce qui avait fait râler quelque uns qui avaient souhaité rejoindre leurs familles plus tôt que cette heure traite.

Melbourne sortit sa montre à gousset, don de son père, un présent qui circulait de génération en génération dans sa tribu, pour consulter l'heure. Bientôt, des bruits de pas et de conversation étouffée lui parvinrent et il nota qu'ils étaient ponctuels. Que la partie commence...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Avant même que les silhouettes arrivent au fond du couloir, une peur panique assaillit Melbourne. Son cœur battait la chamade et une sueur froide le saisit tout entier. Il lança un regard de biais vers son collègue et lui marmonna qu'il s'absentait quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier une dernière fois la propreté des toilettes qui seraient à disposition des enseignants. Turner se contenta d'un grognement pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme s'éclipse en un temps record.

Planqué dans sa cachette de fortune, la nausée qui avait commencé à poindre en lui contracta son estomac et il eut à peine le temps d'accéder à un des trois WC séparé de ses congénères par des cloisons qu'il se pencha en avant et recrache le thé qu'il avait avalé plus tôt. Qu'importe ce que ses collègues lui avaient raconté, il n'y avait pas pire que de vomir de l'eau infusée. Sa vie était d'un ennui mortel, réalisa-t-il soudain alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche avec du papier hygiénique. Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool à s'en rendre malade. A peine tirait-il quelques lattes de cigarette lorsqu'il s'accordait quelque distraction du côté Muggle en assistant à des concerts underground. Cela avait dû lui arriver une paire de fois depuis qu'il travaillait au Ministère. En toute honnêteté, comment pourrait-il prétendre à une vie partagée avec quelqu'un d'autre si la principale source de détente qu'il affectionnait était de s'instruire? Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, Melbourne secoua la tête pour retirer toute pensée amère sur sa condition de vie. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait façonnée de la sorte, alors s'il devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était bien lui-même. Et puis, autant être sincère jusqu'au bout: il n'aurait jamais changé de mode d'existence pour rien au monde.

C'était davantage qu'une poignée de secondes qu'il lui fallut pour rassembler son courage et se confronter à ses anciens enseignants. Pourquoi en avait-il peur, il ne le distinguait pas vraiment; mais le sentiment était réel. Il éprouvait une forme de honte, mal placée, que de les revoir. Non pas qu'il ait gardé de mauvaises expériences avec eux en guise de souvenirs, cependant, il était écrasé d'une gêne tenace. Ses mains en tremblaient. Soit, il n'avait pas choisi d'être là en ce jour, or il n'avait guère de possibilités à part celle de bien faire son travail, c'est-à-dire le bon larbin de base. En soit, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il bossait ici mais les gens avaient maintenu cette habitude de lui donner les tâches qu'on réservait en général à tous les débutants et nouveaux – un sorte de bizutage gentillet. Il haussa les épaules et se força à sortir pour affronter son épreuve, estimant qu'il avait assez abusé de son excuse minable. Le voilà désormais avec un estomac tordu d'une faible douleur désagréable. Note à lui-même à cet instant: ne pas boire une théière complète de thé avant un service particulièrement angoissant. Quoique, vomir de la bile n'avait rien d'agréable...

\- Ah, je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas noyé, se moqua Turner, qui était adossé à côté d'une des salles, les bras croisés. Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur, murmura-t-il avec un signe de tête tandis que son collègue le fusillait du regard. Je ne savais pas que Slughorn avait pris sa retraite il y a longtemps, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Tu l'as eu comme prof, ce Snape?

Le corps de Melbourne se raidit d'un coup à l'entente de ce nom qu'il n'avait pas ouï depuis fort longtemps. Cette réaction fournit une réponse suffisante à son aîné qui esquissa un sourire carnassier. Il finit par lui révéler qu'il ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait tremblé jusqu'à se faire dessus, au vu de l'aura impressionnante qui se dégageait du Corbeau. Melbourne se retint de lui coller une droite, agacé de ses plaisanteries d'adolescent boutonneux. Il rirait moins s'il avait clairement montré à l'ensemble de ses collègues qu'il n'était pas faible et saurait les maîtriser, avec quelques difficultés certes, s'il employait la magie. Il avait été bon en Charmes, autant à Hogwarts qu'en études supérieures. Un des meilleurs éléments de ses promotions, ce qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité révéler à quiconque. Après tout, ils avaient un excellent bataillon d'Aurors, donc pourquoi frimer d'avoir de telles compétences à part pour frimer justement?

A la fin des trois heures de la formation, les enseignants sortirent des salles dans un chahut maîtrisé par leurs efforts de chuchotements, chacun enclin à partager ses impressions et avis avec les autres.

\- Oh, bonjour William, prononça Dumbledore d'une voix douce et chaleureuse lorsqu'il identifia le jeune homme et vint à lui pour lui serrer la main.

\- Bonjour, m'sieur, balbutia le concerné qui consentit à cet échange poli, nerveux au possible.

Le reste du staff de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie avait cessé ses bavardages pour observer la scène, avant que les premiers échanges de courtoisie ne fusent de part et d'autres, tous ravis de revoir cet ancien élève.

Snape s'était immobilisé, comme interdit, à l'entente du prénom de Melbourne et ses orbes noirs tels la nuit sans étoiles croisèrent ceux, azur, du centre d'attention de ses collègues. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un rictus, avant qu'il ne souffle à mi-voix un «Melbourne...» dont le sens implicite était impossible à déterminer. S'il avait songé le recroiser ici en ce moment même, le Corbeau n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde et pourtant...


	6. Chapter 6: Une faille

**VI- Une faille dans le système de sécurité**

Le dernier jour de la formation avant la trêve des jours de fête, les instructeurs avaient émis le souhait de la venue de professeurs du College d'Education en renfort. Melbourne fut demandé pour les réceptionner au Hall central où trônait l'immense statue, la Fontaine et les réseaux de Cheminettes. Le jeune homme prit un des ascenseurs pour atteindre le bon palier. Cela l'avait arrangé de quitter un temps Turner et les enseignants de Hogwarts, car il demeurait toujours nerveux à leur présence quotidienne et il n'en pouvait plus des blagues pourries que son collègue lui martelait sans cesse, depuis qu'il avait remarqué sa réaction épidermique la première fois qu'il avait fait face à Snape. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était sorti diplômé de ses NEWT, il ne pouvait contenir les émotions contradictoires qui se bataillaient en lui à l'évocation du Maître de Potions. Il n'avait pas la même concernant ses ex précepteurs du supérieur qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre, ce qui le soulageait profondément.

Melbourne s'extirpa de l'ascenseur, noyé dans la foule qui ne cessait d'aller et venir, broyé par les épaules des uns et des autres. Il en profita pour cueillir un exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ dont la dernière édition était à disposition de chacun sur un meuble qui longeait un des nombreux murs en pierre noire du Ministère. Puis, il pressa encore l'allure pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous fixé qui avait été décidé par courrier. Les spécialistes de Charmes et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en option majeure jaillirent d'une des Cheminées à cet instant précis. C'était deux hommes de carrure moyenne, l'un ayant des traits typiques Gallois et l'autre Irlandais. Malgré les relations délicates qu'entretenaient les deux îles que formait la Grande-Bretagne, les invités avaient fini par établir un lien d'amitié professionnel, l'un et l'autre n'hésitant pas à s'entraider et à mettre en commun la plupart de leurs sessions de cours. C'était, de loin, ceux que Melbourne avait le plus apprécié. Tous trois se saluèrent avec chaleur et commencèrent à se diriger d'un bon rythme, tout en discutant du bon vieux temps où le jeune employé du Ministère était leur étudiant, lui demandant quand il comptait revenir au Collège pour une formation professionnelle informelle, la dernière à laquelle il avait assistée remontant déjà à dix-huit mois en arrière. Ils mirent de ce fait du temps avant de réaliser que quelque chose d'inhabituel avait poussé le monde autour d'eux au silence et à l'immobilité avant qu'une détonation ne se fasse entendre et fasse voler des blocs énormes de la statue des sorciers au centre du Hall.

Un homme se tenait près de celle-ci et faisait de grands moulinets au dessus de sa tête, baguette enserrée à son poing, faisant pleuvoir des éclats de verre tout autour de lui pour un maximum de dégâts. Une rage folle déformait son visage aliéné et il invectivait ses formules de sortilèges avec une haine farouche.

Melbourne réagit au quart de tour. Il fit tomber sa baguette dans sa paume et attira l'attention de l'inconnu sur lui en lui jetant à la figure un Cuisant, tandis que ses deux ex enseignants et d'autres personnes dans l'assemblée ayant repris leurs esprits faisaient apparaître des Boucliers pour se préserver des dommages collatéraux ou cherchaient à faire fuir un maximum d'individus.

Certains membres du Ministère donnèrent l'alerte et invoquèrent des Patronus qui glissèrent entre les gens pour annoncer la présence de cet intrus à tous les étages du bâtiment, et bientôt vrilla un son strident, celui-là même lorsque une menace sérieuse était déclarée.

Pendant ce temps, Melbourne s'acharnait dans un duel inégal avec l'homme. Bien qu'il était doué dans l'art de se battre, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'expérience du terrain et son adversaire montrait une certaine hargne dans chaque geste qu'il exécutait. Quelques Aurors furent assez tôt sur les lieux et intimèrent au garçon de s'écarter pour les laisser agir, car ils pouvaient le blesser par accident, cependant il n'obéit pas. L'un deux voulut s'approcher pour lui faire entendre raison, mais une force magnétique le fit perdre son équilibre. Melbourne avat instauré un Cercle de protection autour de son ennemi et de lui-même.

\- Bordel, Melbourne! Cessez de jouer les héros et laissez-nous faire notre boulot, beugla l'Auror, fort contrarié. Vous ne faites pas le poids face à lui!

Ces propos provoqua une colère sourde, irraisonnée, chez le concerné qui lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'une belle estafilade ensanglantée sur sa joue gauche attestait de ses mots. Il était contraint à parer et se défendre, l'inconnu étant habile dans le combat et semblant se délecter de le repousser dans ses retranchements.

\- Il a une bombe de catégorie IV, grommela le jeune homme entre ses dents. Je ne déferai pas le Cercle!

\- Merci, on a vu, rétorqua l'Auror qui n'en démordait pas et était agacé de son côté suicidaire et borné. Arrêtez de déconner et poussez-vous, nom d'une Gargouille!

Melbourne n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, une boule de feu se séparant en plusieurs bébés ignés à tête chercheuse qu'il contint avec un mur d'eau dont il puisa la source de la fontaine. Le choc ressenti lui fit reculer de quelques pas et il faillit lâcher prise sur sa baguette, deux des boules ayant traversé son rempart et pu lécher ses flancs. Il poussa un cri de douleur, ce qui fit rire de manière démente son adversaire qui savourait sa victoire proche.

Ce fou-furieux savait que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre de le blesser vraiment au risque de les faire exploser tous deux dans les déflagrations de la bombe qui ceignait sa taille.

Dans la foule se tenaient les enseignants de Hogwarts, interdits par ce spectacle inédit. Dumbledore avait craint qu'un événement de cette ampleur survienne tôt ou tard, le temps de paix que vivait le monde magique ayant fait baisser la vigilance et le contrôle du Ministère, affaiblissant de ce fait la sécurité des lieux.

\- Faites quelque chose Albus, lui pria McGonagall, qui lui pressa le bras de sa main.

\- Je ne peux, déclina le vieil homme. William est beaucoup trop près de cet homme et je ne souhaite pas le tuer par accident.

Ce détail fâcheux crispa les traits de la professeure de Métamorphoses, comme la plupart des personnes autour d'elle. La tactique choisie par le concerné était à double-tranchant. Ce corps-à-corps concentrait l'attention de l'ennemi sur lui seul; mais personne ne pouvait intervenir au risque de le toucher également. Il était tellement proche de son adversaire qu'il pouvait nommer tous les camaïeux dont étaient colorés ses orbes.

Melbourne tenta une version personnelle de l'Oppugno, les piques de glace en lieu et place des oiseaux, que son adversaire balaya d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient aux tempes de l'employé du Department of Magical Education. Il avait très vite compris que l'homme qui lui faisait face était puissant et avait même dû suivre la formation des Aurors, en reconnaissant la signature de certains sortilèges que les experts au combat apprenaient dans leur formation. Ceux qui se tenaient hors du Cercle avaient raison: il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas de battre en retraite, de peur que cela lui donne une bonne raison d'actionner sa bombe. Néanmoins, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la seule solution était de le tuer, et de se tuer par la même occasion, la délimitation magique qu'il avait tracée autour d'eux apte à affaiblir l'impact de l'explosion sur l'assemblée, ce qui fera des victimes que des blessés, non des morts.

L'Auror qui avait interpellé le jeune homme secouait la tête d'un air de dépit. Bien sûr qu'il avait tenté de jeter des sorts, ce que le Cercle avait absorbé avec indécence. Soudain, la pression d'une main sur son bras attira son attention et il détourna son regard de la scène du duel pour se poser sur des iris noirs comme le charbon.

\- Permettez, monsieur.

Le combattant lui laissa le champ libre avec un signe de main défaitiste, guère persuadé qu'il ferait changer d'avis à cette tête brûlée de Melbourne.

\- William Melbourne, claqua la voix de Snape. Annulez les effets du Cercle et mettez-vous à couvert!

Les pupilles du jeune homme se dilatèrent et le peu de couleur que sa carnation était pourvue disparut d'un coup. Il abaissa sa baguette, interdit, avant d'annuler sa trace magique comme le Corbeau lui avait demandé. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le loisir de se mettre à couvert et de reculer à distance suffisante, et son public ne put rien anticiper, car l'intrus décida de ce moment pour se faire sauter.

La détonation fut terrible, telle une onde de choc. La déflagration suivit presque simultanément, propulsant les gens les plus proches au sol. La poussière qui s'en dégageait couvrit tout sur son passage et fit tousser les personnes. Ce qui restait de la statue connut des fissures qui craquelaient sans fin, et d'autres débris se détachèrent, tombèrent dans le bac de la Fontaine. L'eau qui en débordait ruisselait sur le sol par vagues véloces. De longues minutes assourdissantes paralysèrent tout un chacun, ébranlés par ce qui venait de se passer.

Snape reprit ses esprits aussi promptement que possible, à moitié sonné, une angoisse ancrée en lui. Il se mit à courir et s'agenouilla auprès du corps de Melbourne, qui était dans une posture de protection, ses bras sur sa tête, les genoux pliés devant son torse, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le professeur chercha un quelconque signe de blessure importante en prenant soin de le bouger le moins possible. Il fut bientôt relayé par une équipe de Mediwizards d'urgence qui le poussa à relâcher son emprise du jeune homme et chassa les curieux qui n'étaient que secoués. Ils exigèrent qu'on dépêche des collègues de Saint Mungo pour leur prêter main forte. Les sorciers qui purent tenir sur leurs deux jambes réparaient les dégâts avec soin. Dumbledore en faisait partie. Le Directeur avait des gestes fluides et sûrs. Bientôt, toute trace d'eau et de poussière, de débris et de sang disparut. Le cadavre déchiqueté du kamikaze avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Les Mediwizards de Saint Mungo, accoutrés de leurs usuels uniformes estampillés du sceau croisé de l'os et la baguette, arrivèrent par vagues successives, et se détachèrent en pelotons pour couvrir un maximum de zone et s'occuper de tous les blessés dans leur périphérie.

Le Maître de Potions s'était éloigné de la scène du drame. Une main pressa son bras. Lucius Malfoy l'invita d'un regard à s'isoler dans son propre bureau. Le jeune homme inclina la tête en silence et tous deux furent bientôt tranquilles pour parler en toute liberté. Par précaution, Snape informula un _Assurdiato_ qui les coupa de tout importun potentiel pour être plus serein.

\- J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas pensé que c'était l'un des nôtres, débuta Malfoy d'un ton sec et tendu.

\- Je ne suis pas innocent à ce point, le rabroua le Corbeau qui serrait le dossier du fauteuil de l'invité, jouant avec ses longs doigts blancs avec ce dernier qui montrait son agacement.

\- Ce type... C'était un Auror. Il a été remercié il y a quelques années, poursuivit le blond, pas affecté par l'attitude de son hôte du jour.

\- Sans doute parce qu'il semblait... instable.

Le ministériel acquiesça d'un hochement de tête évasif.

\- Tu connais Melbourne, demanda-t-il enfin, sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, se contenta de lui répondre Snape qui nota à la posture générale de Malfoy que cela avait été la véritable raison de son entrevue: il trouvait cela suspect.

\- Curieux... Il ne sort pratiquement jamais du Ministère et de ce que j'en sais, il a un logement du côté du East End*... Autant dire qu'il ne fréquente pas les mêmes sphères que nous autres.

\- Je l'ai eu comme élève deux ans, éluda l'enseignant d'une voix sans appel, n'appréciant guère les sous-entendus de son hôte.

\- Oh, souffla Malfoy, étonné. Je vois...

Le mystère désépaissi, il ne le retint pas plus, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de Dumbledore. Snape revint sur ses pas et lorsque son regard se posa dans le grand Hall du Ministère, il n'observa rien d'autre que les mouvements de va-et-vient de la foule, quoique plus alerte et déboussolée que d'ordinaire. Ses collègues lui firent des signes de main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre pour partir. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire en ces lieux de toute façon.

Juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent aspirer par la Cheminée, le Directeur murmura ceci à l'adresse du Directeur des Slytherin: «Fudge pense à renforcer la sécurité aux entrées du Ministère et... Je pensais m'entretenir avec William demain ou après-demain. Seriez-vous d'accord pour m'accompagner?». Snape nota que même s'il le lui avait formulé comme tel, sa requête pouvait difficilement être inclinée.

London East End: quartier populaire de la capitale anglaise, où les classes les plus basses se sont installées, le plus proche possible des ports, leur lieu de travail, et où un taux de criminalité a connu un essor sordide courant XIXième siècle (cf. Jack the Reaper, Sherlock Holmes, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde...)


	7. Chapter 7: Mudblood

**VII- Mudblood**

\- Il a été peut-être un bon étudiant dans vos classes, mais nous parlons du monde réel. Souvenez-vous du fou-furieux au Ministère... Non, je persiste à dire que face à un Death Eater, ou même le Mage Noir, il ne ferait pas long feu. Alors, qu'il soit un membre de l'Ordre est, de mon humble avis, une aberration, serinait Snape, ses cheveux dansant au rythme de ses arguments, les mèches noires suivant le mouvement de sa tête qui s'agitait d'agacement, tout ceci ponctué de son timbre lent et doucereux.

Dumbledore savait qu'il réagirait ainsi. Snape n'acceptait jamais les nouveaux venus les bras ouverts et avec un certain enthousiasme. De ce fait, le vieil homme observait son espion avec un air amusé sur ses traits et ses orbes brillaient d'un rire silencieux. Le Maître de Potions argumentait au bras de fer verbal avec McGonagall.

\- En toute honnêteté, Mr Melbourne réussissait dans mes cours parce qu'il exécutait ses sortilèges de manière rigoureuse. Il n'avait pas de talent particulier pour la Métamorphose à proprement parler. Je porte à croire, néanmoins, que le recruter dans l'Ordre ne serait pas négligeable. Il se débrouille en Défenses – et ne me contredisez pas, Severus, son Cercle était parfaitement exécuté – et sa place au Ministère pourrait être utile...

\- Sa place au Ministère, reprit Snape, avec une colère froide. Quelle place? S'il avait un poste d'influence comme Malfoy, oui, cela aurait été utile pour l'Ordre... Mais Melbourne? Vous vous méprenez...

Cela dura encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs arguments et contre-arguments soient tous épuisés et qu'ils finissent par tourner en rond, leur joute verbale ne tenant plus que par le principe de se houspiller dessus de manière polie.

\- Le propulser dans cette guerre ouverte ne sera qu'une manière expéditive de le faire tuer. Avez-vous oublié quelles sont ses origines, finit par lâcher le Corbeau d'un ton cassant, ses yeux charbon emplis d'une lueur ininterprétable.

\- Il suffit, mes amis, intima Dumbledore d'un geste de la main, tandis que la Directrice-Adjointe faillit s'offusquer. Cela ne sert à rien de vous égosiller sur s'il faut accepter ou non William dans nos rangs, parce que le principal concerné le souhaite et que je lui ai déjà dit oui, finit-il en fermant ses orbes perçants et joignant les mains.

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous nous dites cela le dévisagea Snape, qui se pinça les lèvres par la suite pour canaliser sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Le Directeur le fixait de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, adopta une posture déterminée et inflexible.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler de mes avertissements concernant les Ravenclaw, Severus, se contenta-t-il de questionner d'une voix calme.

\- Non, merci, rétorqua le Corbeau au bout de plusieurs secondes méditatives. Je m'en souviens très bien.

Le Maître de Potions n'était pas fan du côté omnipotent de Dumbledore. Cela l'irritait par moments, bien qu'il ait raison la majorité du temps. Il semblait pourvu d'une acuité sur le monde qui faisait qu'il se montrait raisonnablement juste sur les événements et les gens. Autant s'engager dans une vaine lutte avec lui. C'était ce détail-ci qui agaçait Snape: l'on ne pouvait qu'approuver certains actes du Directeur sans sourciller. Mais, en ce cas de figure, l'on parlait de recrutement pour une guerre que le vieil homme soupçonnait de s'approcher de manière dangereuse, aussi incertaine soit-elle, et du recrutement d'un... gosse. Qu'importe ce que diraient ses collègues, aux yeux du Death Eater, Melbourne resterait un gosse. Un gosse inexpérimenté face à la dangerosité du monde dans lequel il n'avait pas l'air d'en faire partie... Comment pouvait-on s'appuyer sur l'aide et l'utilité d'un asocial qui s'enfermait volontairement dans son lieu de travail? Soit, en cela, le jeune homme était injuste. N'était-il pas, lui-même, un asocial qui préférait s'isoler du monde et s'entourer de ses livres, ses recherches et ses expériences en potions? Oui, cependant, il avait un atout de taille comparé au gosse: il était Death Eater. Pour être plus précis, il avait la pleine conscience du monde réel, de la brutalité de ce dernier, de ce que c'était que de se battre et quelles étaient les forces de l'ennemi. Il ne démordait pas sur ce point: face à un Death Eater rodé par le combat et mû par le désir de torturer, voire de tuer, Melbourne ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour.

Notant qu'il ne ferait jamais changer d'avis à quiconque, le Corbeau quitta le bureau Directorial à forces de sur-robes tourbillonnantes, son sens dramatique de la sortie de la scène profondément ancrée en lui, ce signe n'étant qu'une expression de son mécontentement. Les mots étaient souvent superflus, alors le reste prenait le relais. Le claquement de la porte fut le point d'orgue de son opinion exprimée.

Snape dévalait les marches à grands pas, le front soucieux, la colère froide qu'il contenait depuis une bonne demi-heure menaçant de jaillir à tout instant. Cependant, il avait pris le pli de contrôler ses émotions, notamment grâce à l'art subtil et complexe de l'Occlumencie. Il n'était pas maître dans cette discipline pour rien. Il lui fut donc assez aisé de compartimenter ce qui vrillait son cerveau. Il poursuivit son chemin pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des cachots retrouver son laboratoire personnel. Après l'Occlumencie, le travail était sa bouée de sauvetage. Rien de tel que la rigueur et la précision de cette discipline qu'étaient les Potions pour se vider le crâne et réfléchir de manière posée.

Il eut à peine le temps de passer en coup de vent à son bureau qu'un détail attira son attention: un Grand-Duc patientait sur son fauteuil droit comme un i. Le hibou des Malfoy le fixait sans ciller. Que faisait-il là? Ni d'une, ni de deux, le Corbeau enjamba la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et attrapa la lettre que le volatile lui tendait. Il s'appuya ensuite contre son bureau pour lire. Le courrier était bref et informel. Le jeune Draco lui avait écrit une note d'excuse pour le comportement qu'il avait eu lors de la réunion des Death Eaters chez lui. La stylistique était sans appel. La brièveté de celle-ci et le ton catégorique du garçon ne laissaient qu'une hypothèse plausible: son père avait dû lui rappeler qui ils étaient et ce qu'il attendait de son fils. Cela avait fonctionné au vu de ce que Snape tenait entre ses mains. Cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pour un concept de pureté, voilà où on en était réduits, crever dans l'oeuf l'innocence d'un enfant qui, modulable et fier de ses racines, serait bientôt un excellent Lord Pure-Blood. Snape soupira, se massa l'arête du nez, et finit par se saisir d'une plume, la trempa dans l'encrier qui se tenait à côté, attrapa un bout de parchemin qui traînait et rédigea une réponse, somme toute, correcte et rassurante, autant que son statut de parrain d'enfant noble pouvait lui permettre. Il agita sa baguette pour faire sécher l'encre sur-le-champ, enroula le parchemin, l'attacha avec soin à l'une des pattes du Grand-Duc qui avait passé son temps à l'observer d'un œil perçant. L'animal hulula une fois, pour signifier qu'il n'était pas contre sa mission, et l'homme l'invita à se poster sur son avant-bras avant de sortir par les petits escaliers qui menaient à son potager personnel où il entretenait toutes les plantes dont il avait besoin pour confectionner ses Potions – plantes légales qu'on pouvait avoir au sein d'un établissement scolaire. Une fois dehors, il lâcha l'oiseau de proie qui étendit ses grandes ailes et s'envola en silence.

Le Maître de Potions profita encore un peu de l'air, observant l'oiseau disparaître peu à peu de son champ de vision avant de s'enfermer à nouveau pour son travail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deux jours après l'incident au Ministère, Melbourne put rentrer chez lui. Il avait essuyé une certaine chance, sa magie l'ayant protégé d'un Bouclier, celui-là même qui pouvait s'exprimer de manière instinctive qu'on observait chez les enfants sorciers. Cette expression primitive lui avait permis de ne pas se prendre les effets pleins de l'explosion de la bombe, sans pour autant l'en épargner. Il était entré à Saint Mungo avec les tympans partiellement endommagés. Il recouvrerait une ouïe standard dans une semaine ou deux, devant supporter des bourdonnements et maux de tête d'ici là. Son corps avait été couvert de plaies plus ou moins importantes, toutes refermées par l'adresse des Mediwizards. Le choc psychologique avait, comme à son habitude, été balayé assez vite, d'où le fait qu'il ait pu partir en quarante-huit heures, en ayant persuadé les professionnels de la santé qu'il allait bien. Lorsqu'il était dehors, marchait dans les rues de Londres et prenait le métro, il avouait avoir un peu exagéré son bien-être. Il sursautait au moindre son qui lui semblait trop proche d'un explosion, et comme ses oreilles n'étaient pas dans le top de leur forme, il se méprenait de manière régulière. Ce fut avec un soulagement certain qu'il accueillit le calme et la tranquillité de son appartement. Avant de monter les trois étages pour atteindre son logement, le jeune homme vérifia sa boîte aux lettres, qui était alignée comme toutes celles des habitants de l'immeuble contre un mur à l'entrée, en sortit les tracts publicitaires, le journal et des lettres, avant de grimper les marches deux à deux. Arrivé à son palier, il prit soin de bien essuyer la semelle de ses chaussures sur le paillasson aux couleurs du drapeau Britannique, ouvrit, jeta son courrier sur la commode à l'entrée, ne fit pas mieux avec sa veste qui atterrit sur le dossier d'une chaise et s'affala sur le clic-clac qui se tenait au centre de la pièce principale. Il vivait dans un deux-pièces, assez mal éclairé de manière naturelle. La kitchenette était ténue, mais au moins était-elle pourvue du strict nécessaire. Les armoires au dessus du plan de travail et du bac à évier surchargés par les appareils ménagers étaient faites de bois. La petite fenêtre du salon donnait accès à un balconnet qui longeait la longueur de son appartement, délimité par une rambarde noire. Le peu d'espace qu'il avait était en grande partie pris par des étagères contenant une quantité conséquente de livres, et lorsqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place, des bouquins étaient posés à même le sole en piles plus ou moins importantes. La table basse de bois qui se trouvait devant lui était recouverte des courriers des jours précédents qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de classer encore et de restes de vaisselle qu'il n'avait pas lavés encore. Las, Melbourne soupira face au désordre apparent. Il suffisait qu'il soit absent quelques jours pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise dans son logement. Avant que la fatigue ne le visse un bon moment dans son canapé, il se leva et prit soin de ranger, classer, nettoyer, et se faire un thé par la même occasion. Dès qu'il eut fini, il reprit le courrier du jour pour le poser sur la table basse pour le lire pendant qu'il siroterait sa boisson chaude. Parmi les lettres qu'il avait reçues, il y avait la prime de Noël donnée par le Ministère à tous ses employés, son bulletin de salaire, sa facture d'eau, sa déclaration d'impôts qui avait eu un retard, parce qu'il avait un rappel du Centre des Finances d'Angleterre dans une autre enveloppe qui lui rappelait de payer au risque de devoir se taper une amande salée, sa facture d'eau, et enfin une lettre du Department of Magical Education qui lui donnait l'autorisation de congés suite à ce qui s'était passé, annotée d'un post-it rédigé de la main de son patron qui lui indiquait qu'il avait intérêt à prendre ces vacances car il avait tendance à ne pas les prendre et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui payer toutes ses heures supplémentaires. Le moral du jeune homme en prit un coup après avoir pris connaissance de tout cela. Il soupira, se carra confortablement, sa tasse fumante en mains, et ne fut guère réjoui à la perspective de cette journée consacrée à l'administratif. Si le Ministère avait connaissance de sa manière d'utiliser ses primes, pas sûr qu'ils continuent à l'aider à payer ses factures Muggles, songeait Melbourne, pince-sans-rire. C'était cela quand on était un Muggle-born: on passait pas mal de temps à Gringotts pour convertir de la monnaie pour vivre le plus correctement possible du côté non magique...


	8. Chapter 8: Adhérer à une idéologie

**VIII- Adhérer à une idéologie pour survivre**

La courte missive de Draco n'était pas qu'un signe poli de plates excuses, elle était la partie immergée de l'iceberg de la conformité à laquelle le garçon devait s'incliner. Snape s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il fut convié à une soirée de gala de charité, chaperonnée par le Ministre Fudge, car Malfoy senior offrait des fonds à l'attention de Saint Mungo pour améliorer les structures pour accueillir les parents des enfants hospitalisés. Il allait sans dire que c'était un moyen de flatter son ego, alors que l'essence même de ce geste était le désintérêt et l'humilité. Cependant, cette mise en lumières sur ce donateur était utile pour ce dernier, pour se montrer à son meilleur jour et asseoir sa position de Death Eater repenti.

Le Corbeau avait beau avoir connaissance de la présence du gratin de la communauté magique, ainsi que de la presse pour immortaliser ce moment, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le jeune homme se sentit vite mal à l'aise dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil d'entrée et se soit noyé dans la foule des invités dans le Hall qui se débarrassaient de leurs capes de voyage et de leurs couvre-chefs.

Le Maître de Potions s'était vêtu de ses plus beaux atours et semblait davantage emprunté d'un livre de Dickens, ou aurait fait un saut depuis le dix-neuvième siècle. Il avait conservé la sévérité et la noblesse du noir,comme à son habitude. Une certaine tenue et une certaine aura charismatique se dégageaient de lui. Dobby prit en charge sa cape de voyage avec soin et s'inclina avant de passer à un couple de personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Snape ne fit que quelques pas avant qu'un valet tiré à quatre épingles ne lui propose une coupe de vin des Elfes, dont la robe rouge prononcée attestait de la qualité de son cru. L'invité s'en saisit, le remercia d'un signe de tête poli avant de se diriger vers le salon d'où était issu le brouhaha général, guère étouffé par les pans de bois des lourdes portes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent à sa rencontre et débuta son bain de foule – et il le regretta presque sur-le-champ. Il n'était pas un féru des mondanités. De manière exceptionnelle, il avait accepté l'invitation de Lucius parce que cela lui permettait de conforter sa position de Death Eater repenti, tout comme son hôte. Cette décision était, fort heureusement pour lui, soutenue par la présence de Dumbledore, le premier homme à lui avoir tendu la main pour pouvoir se racheter auprès de la société. Le Corbeau avait un doute quant au fait de son effort qui dépendait de la venue du Directeur de Hogwarts. Et, il avait besoin de revoir Draco; cette dernière raison qu'il avait gardée pour lui cependant, pour ne porter préjudice à l'encontre du garçon.

Néanmoins, avant d'avoir la possibilité de parler avec l'enfant, Snape dut se plier aux conformités d'une telle soirée. Il passa un long moment à saluer les uns et les autres, à échanger de brefs mots avec la plupart d'entre eux, en maintenant une distance mentale des plus froides, tout en restant courtois, sous le regard bienveillant et amusé de son supérieur hiérarchique qui, lui, semblait se mouvoir avec grâce dans ces apparences comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Les petits fours apparurent, donnant un élan nouveau à la soirée, la transformant en apéro-dînatoire. Snape accueillit ces bouchées avec une joie contenue car il ne supportait pas de boire de l'alcool à jeun, ayant en mémoire ce trauma lié à son père saoul et évacuant sa colère sur son épouse et son fils unique. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le jeune homme s'attelait avec beaucoup de volonté était celle de ne pas être une copie carbone de Tobias Snape. Au détour d'une des tables mises à disposition des convives pour se servir indépendamment, il croisa la route de Dumbledore qui profita du bruit ambiant pour lui demander sans détour comment il allait, ce que le Corbeau répondit avec une certaine franchise, mais néanmoins avec tact, qu'il aurait été d'une utilité sans faille à la communauté en étant penché sur une préparation de Potions. En lisant entre les lignes, il venait de lui avouer qu'il s'ennuyait ferme et n'était clairement pas à sa place en ces lieux. Ceci eut l'air d'amuser son Directeur, dont les orbes pétillaient de malice.

-Je crois que vous avez quelqu'un qui demande votre attention, Severus, indiqua-t-il d'un signe de menton un endroit dans le salon.

\- Oh, se contenta de commenter son employé qui avait suivi sa direction et tomba sur la personne de Draco Malfoy, le toisant maintenant que leur contact visuel était établi.

L'enfant avait l'air d'être dans l'expectative. Il était immobile, noyé dans cette foule, droit comme un i, vêtu de robes vert émeraude, rappelant le blason de Slytherin, car quelques motifs finement brodés à son col et ses manches étaient argentés. Ses cheveux blond platine avaient brossés et tirés en arrière avec soin, dégageant son visage pointu et son grand front, lui conférant un air plus mature que son âge lui donnait. Snape s'excusa auprès du vieux sorcier pour fendre la population et rejoindre le garçon.

A sa hauteur, le Maître de Potions nota une certaine agitation chez son jeune interlocuteur qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. Ce dernier lui demanda de manière tacite d'aller se réfugier sur la terrasse, au dehors, ce que le jeune homme accepta volontiers, ne supportant guère la chaleur et les vapeurs dégagées des pipes des uns et des autres qui rendaient l'endroit asphyxiant. L'air froid de cette fin de décembre ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier volontiers, même si sa cape de voyage n'aurait pas été un luxe, mais il avait eu la sensation que Draco n'aurait guère été enclin à lui laisser le loisir de faire un détour par le Hall. Alors, en compensation, le Corbeau invoqua une flamme bleue qu'il engloba dans un vase de verre refermable dont il goûta à la chaleur au travers de ses mains qui tenaient désormais le récipient. La perfection du sort motiva Draco à s'approcher de lui pour sentir ses effets, plus qu'il n'aurait eu envie de l'être, remarqua Snape, car ce dernier semblait être partagé entre l'idée de se réchauffer et celle de maintenir une certaine distance avec son parrain. Cette attitude nouvelle désorienta l'homme et le fit soupirer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Draco, demanda-t-il, en tentant de ne pas être trop sec au risque de le voir se refermer comme une huître – et pourtant, il lui faudra se montrer un peu plus sévère lorsqu'il sera élève.

\- Je pense que vous avez dû prendre mes excuses un peu à la légère, _parrain_ , rétorqua l'enfant d'un ton un peu trop travaillé pour être le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela, questionna le Corbeau, un sourcil arqué marquant son étonnement face à ce comportement impersonnel mais propre à un noble de son rang.

\- Eh bien, de par la tonalité de votre réponse qui, de mon humble avis, montre que vous me traitez tel un enfant en bas âge et balaye mon attitude passée comme si cela n'avait été guère plus important qu'une erreur de choix entre chevaucher un Nimbus 1995 et un Comète 22.

Snape se retint de perdre patience sur le vif, de rouler les yeux d'exaspération et de se passer une main lasse sur le visage. Il ne retint pas cependant de pincer ses lèvres, qui devinrent une mince ligne blanche. Soit, il avait dû se faire remonter les bretelles par son père, or cela avait dû le marquer pour qu'il y ait un tel changement radical dans sa manière de s'adresser à son parrain.

\- Sont-ce là tes pensées propres ou bien celles de ton père que tu tentes de t'approprier?

\- Assez, explosa Draco, ce qui fit presque reculer le jeune homme. Je ne veux plus être traité comme un enfant, et cela veut dire également d'accepter des erreurs telles celle que j'ai commise!

\- Enfin... Draco, tu as neuf ans, murmura Snape. C'est normal que tu tâtonnes encore.

L'éclair qui passa de ses yeux gris essayait de le dissuader à aller en ce sens. Le Maître de Potions capitula avant qu'un meurtre ne soit perpétré – hésitant encore qui de Malfoy junior ou de Malfoy senior il devait occire. Il se pourfendit en une courbette exagérée à l'égard de son jeune interlocuteur avant de battre en retraite à l'intérieur pour récupérer sa cape de voyage et de prendre à part Narcissa pour lui glisser à l'oreille une excuse pour son départ prématuré et partit sans un regard derrière lui, une colère sourde grondant en lui. Une potion Tue-Loup serait nécessaire pour le calmer, songeait-il alors qu'il Transplanait pour faire face aux grilles familières de Hogwarts, surplombées de chaque côté par une statue de sanglier en dorures.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant que les uns et les autres festoyaient en famille en cette veille de Noël, Melbourne avait vissé sur sa tête un bonnet rouge surmonté d'un pompon blanc et rejoignait l'équipe de bénévoles de la Red Cross, organisme appuyé par la NHS britannique Muggle. Depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait pris l'habitude de prêter main forte à cette période délicate de l'année pour servir des repas chauds aux sans-abris Londoniens. Cela lui conférait une forme de réconfort à se sentir utile en pareil temps et donner un peu de lui-même envers les plus démunis qui n'avaient pas cette chance de savourer les joies de la Nativité. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais songé à faire ce geste dans la communauté magique; non pas par rejet quelconque ou excès de suffisance, mais seulement parce qu'il se sentait concerné par le sort des personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas l'unique domaine dans lequel il gardait des réflexes Muggles. Melbourne était un votant émérite, s'intéressait de fait de près à la politique nationale comme internationale, et tentait de porter un jugement pointu dès qu'il se trouvait entre les quatre rideaux d'un isoloir pour élire le meilleur représentant local ou parlementaire apte à défendre l'une des cinquante-deux circonscriptions dont était divisée la capitale anglaise*.

Il n'y avait pas plus galvaniseur que d'être témoin de ces sourires sincères qui traversaient les visages de ces SDF qui avaient droit à un moment agréable dans leur existence difficile – et il y avait de quoi, dans l'environnement dans lequel ils évoluaient, l'ère la plus à l'est de Londres étant minée par à la fois un taux de chômage conséquent et un taux d'immigration qui ne cessait de croître d'année en année, les étrangers ne trouvant pas forcément de travail dans l'immédiat. Ainsi, la plupart du temps, le jeune homme communiquait par signes et quelques rares mots dans une langue ou une autre. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à glaner quelques politesses allemandes, françaises, italiennes, arabes et hindou.

Les lieux de festivités étaient situés dans une salle louée à la mairie de Londres que la Red Cross employait de manière régulière tout au long de l'année. Cette salle polyvalente avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des guirlandes luminescentes clignotaient, pendues à divers endroits des murs et même accrochées au bar-service. Un sapin chargé de guirlandes classiques et de boules trônait fièrement à un coin, où des cadeaux simples étaient destinés pour les sans-abris, tels que des écharpes, des gants, des chaussures, des jouets ou peluches pour les enfants... Pour rien au monde Melbourne aurait échangé sa place. Il se sentait dans son élément en cet endroit, utile, terre-à-terre, au plus près du nécessiteux qui tendait la main en général pour survivre d'un jour sur l'autre. Et il était content de poursuivre son action jusqu'au Nouvel An. Il était de ce fait ravi d'être en congés, cette fois-ci, pour se consacrer en grande partie à cette cause qui lui tenait à cœur.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à servir de la dinde aux marrons et des mashed potatoes, le jeune homme passait ses journées à la bibliothèque municipale pour s'instruire avec un maximum de livres qu'il n'avait pas consulté auparavant, révisant et peaufinant ses connaissances sur la Monarchie Britannique, l'OTAN, l'Union Européenne ou encore l'époque Victorienne qu'il affectionnait beaucoup. Il avait hésité un temps à suivre un Doctorat en histoire, mais comme il n'avait aucun diplôme du supérieur Muggle, il aurait eu du mal à attester de son niveau et de ne pas soulever des curiosités et interrogations sur son parcours inexistant aux yeux de l'administration des sans pouvoirs. Se faire discret était un mot d'ordre quand on était un sorcier qui se mouvait dans cet univers-là. C'était tout juste s'il parvenait à endormir les soupçons possibles quant à la profession qu'il exerçait: quelques sorts de Confusion à chaque paie d'impôts sur le revenu lui permettaient d'asseoir sa couverte d'employé de bureau dans une structure locale. Pas besoin de se montrer à la direction de temps en temps pour appuyer en ce sens, car il s'était arrangé pour bénéficier du statut de travail à distance. Il lui aurait été délicat de prétendre au chômage, surtout depuis que Thatcher avait commencé à limiter les bénéfices du Welfare State. Il était donc devenu courant qu'un Britannique ait du mal à obtenir ce droit, qu'il ne garderait guère longtemps de toute façon. Puis, Melbourne aurait eu l'impression de voler la Couronne en faisant une telle démarche. Non, il avait préféré cette solution un peu complexe que le Ministère de la Magie aidait à maintenir, après qu'il leur ait expliqué la situation économique du pays, qui s'était vite transformé en exposé sur le Welfare State, la NHS et le Thatcherism. Nul doute que les personnels occupés à nourrir les couvertures des Muggle-born s'en étaient fendus le crâne, mais au moins avaient-ils compris que le chômage n'était plus une solution envisageable.

Il allait sans dire que de telles mesures à l'égard des Muggle-born prendront de sérieux coups quelques années plus tard.

données présentes dans le Que sais-je de l'Histoire de la constitution anglaise


	9. Chapter 9: Les coulisses de la politique

**IX- Les coulisses de la politique en marge**

Snape n'en était pas à son galop d'essai concernant la complexité de son rôle dans l'échiquier politique. Certes, depuis la chute de Voldemort en 1981, les choses s'étaient calmées et il avait moins de soucis urgents qui le taraudaient en temps normal, cependant il devait demeurer vigilant en toute circonstance. Il se rappelait très bien des propos tenus par Dumbledore après la nuit de Halloween: le Mage Noir reviendrait. Là dessus, le vénérable sorcier était sans appel. Quant à savoir quand, ceci était moins sûr. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il fallait rester sur le qui-vive et patienter en attendant son retour possible. De ce fait, le jeune homme se devait d'être toujours discret et attentif. Le moindre indice provenant de ses confrères Death Eaters se devait d'être pris au sérieux et transmis à ses autres confrères de l'Ordre du Phénix, lorsque ces derniers ne le tenaient pas en joue avec leurs baguettes d'un air menaçant. Malgré les années, ces derniers ne relâchaient pas ces réflexes qui avaient tendance à agacer le Corbeau. La confiance que lui plaçait le Directeur de Hogwarts ne suffisait pas à les tranquilliser. C'était à peine s'ils se contenaient pour ne pas le blesser. Le bousculer, le traiter comme un paria, par contre, était son lot à chaque réunion. Il avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais réellement intégré au groupe de résistance malgré la position délicate qu'il endossait et les risques qu'il prenait pour leur fournir des informations capitales de premier ordre. Tant pis, se disait-il. Il n'était pas là pour avoir une quelconque reconnaissance en retour et ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis, des alliés au pire des cas, parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

Depuis qu'il leur avait communiqué un fort potentiel retour de Voldemort sur les terres britanniques, le recrutement de nouveaux résistants s'était mis en place, la dernière guerre ayant pas mal éclairci les rangs. Les personnes attachées au Ministère en écumaient les couloirs pour trouver des personnes dignes de confiance dont les compétences pourraient leur être utiles. Shackelbolt en tête prenait le temps et la réflexion nécessaires pour étudier les plausibles futures recrues. On ne faisait pas entrer n'importe qui dans l'Ordre, surtout pas des gens qui pourraient être des taupes en devenir.

Ce fut de cette façon qu'un soir, l'homme à la voix de baryton énumérait les potentiels candidats à l'assemblée présente, en partie en majorité des enseignants de Hogwarts et des Aurors. La plupart des noms qu'il citait étaient des employés en majorité jeunes, ce qui faisait plus ou moins tiquer la bête rouée par le terrain qu'était Mad-Eye Moody. A chaque fois, il commentait les hypothèses de Shackelbolt par des «encore un gamin», «l'Ordre n'est pas une garderie», «faut-il les langer et les biberonner?» et autres «dans ce cas, prenez-les dès le berceau, hein». L'homme ne se gênait jamais pour exprimer tout haut ses pensées, quelque unes partagées par d'autres qui n'osaient pas l'ouvrir le reste du temps. Lorsque Shackelbolt parla du cas Nymphadora Tonks, une toute jeune apprentie Auror prometteuse, son mentor rétorqua sur-le-champ qu'il en était hors de question, car elle était encore trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, n'avait pas fini sa formation et que jamais de sa vie il ne la laisserait s'engager dans une existence emplie de périls tant qu'il serait encore sur cette Terre. Et, Gumbling Gargoyles! Elle était sa protégée!

Ceci eut le don d'agacer Dumbledore, car même s'il lui donnait plus ou moins raison, il n'en demeurait pas moins que si l'Ordre faisait la fine bouche, ils ne pourraient jamais constituer une armée de poids face aux futures menaces. Et quand bien même ces recrues étaient jeunes et inexpérimentées, elles ne le seraient pas davantage que leurs aînés lors de la première prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Il fallait s'en faire une raison.

En sus de Mad-Eye, Snape se permit quelques réflexions lorsque le sujet William Melbourne fut évoqué. Le Maître de Potions ne se retint pas de lâcher un petit rire narquois et commenta cette candidature par «en théorie, il pourrait s'en sortir, en vrai, c'en est une autre histoire...». McGonagall se porta naturellement avocat du diable, lasse de cette focalisation que son collègue semblait ne pas se défaire.

\- Enfin, dois-je vous rappeler comment il était lorsqu'il était étudiant, Severus, commença-t-elle en offensive.

\- Etudier à Hogwarts ne prépare en rien à ce qui pourrait l'attendre, persifla le Corbeau. C'est tout juste s'il aurait le temps de cligner des yeux face à un groupe de Death Eaters mus par le désir de tuer.

\- L'attaque terroriste au Ministère ne vous a pas suffi comme preuve de ses aptitudes, le tacla la Sous-Directrice, une moue agacée peinte sur son visage.

\- Melbourne a un excellent bagage théorique sur la Défense, certes, appuya Mad-Eye, mais il n'est pas taillé pour le combat. C'est un rat d'administration, point barre.

\- Et quand bien même il serait un handicap sur le terrain, j'estime que ses qualités de «rat d'administration» pourraient servir à l'Ordre, contre-argumenta Shackelbolt en reprenant les propres termes de l'Auror. Je persiste, poursuivit-il face aux regards désapprobateurs, car il serait capable de jouer avec toutes les subtilités et les incohérences législatives pour nous sortir d'un mauvais pétrin. Ce gars connaît le système sur le bout des doigts.

\- Dans ce cas, une personne telle ne mérite que sa place parmi nous, conclut Dumbledore.

Comme le sujet portait à quelques prises de bec, ces derniers mots achevèrent le débat, après que le chef de file ait demandé à Shackelbolt d'approcher les personnes intéressantes le plus discrètement possible; avant de discuter de ce qui se murmurait dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il ne fut guère étonnant que quiconque là-bas ne se préparait à l'éventualité d'un retour du Mage Noir, car selon eux, cette menace avait écartée de manière définitive et que le seul souci qu'ils avaient désormais était de rehausser la sécurité du bâtiment suite à l'incident terroriste survenu. Ce dernier avait porté un sacré coup dans la confiance de l'opinion publique, mais depuis que les dernières mesures avaient été prises et appliquées de suite, les choses prendraient leur temps avant qu'un climat plus apaisé ne revienne. Il fallait patienter quelques temps. Outre la sécurité, le Bureau des Aurors avait instauré une cellule de crise sur le long terme pour prévenir les risques que d'autres employés aliénés par leur travail ne finissent comme cet ex-officier. Les tournures dramatiques avaient permis aux plus hauts gradés de se rendre compte que l'impact psychologique de la dernière guerre n'avait pas cessé, malgré que Voldemort ait disparu. Il était triste de noter que des actions de cette envergure ne soient considérées qu'après un événement pareil. Il était chanceux qu'il n'y ait eu aucun mort à déclarer, or il y avait plusieurs dizaines de blessés qui n'allaient pas reprendre le travail avant plusieurs jours, voire semaines. Là aussi, une cellule psychologique avait été instaurée et elle avait un certain succès. Le choc d'une intrusion pareille avait des précédents non négligeables. Durant cet état des lieux que narrait Shackelbolt avec un ton grave et le visage fermé, tous écoutaient avec attention sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Tous ces détails étaient précieux et complétaient ceux relatés dans le _Daily Prophet_ qui, par souci de discrétion, n'avait pas été aussi précis.

\- Est-ce que Melbourne fait honneur de sa présence, demanda Snape au bout d'un moment, mais dont l'attitude ne laissait rien transparaître, ne désirant pas faire savoir à quiconque qu'il se souciait du jeune homme, se rappelant parfaitement comment il se comportait concernant sa propre santé.

\- Eh bien, nous n'en avons aucune confirmation de la part du Department of Magical Education, lui répondit le Ministériel. Ils sont assez évasifs et laconiques dès qu'il s'agit de l'un des leurs. Cependant, nous avons remarqué qu'il n'a jamais émargé et selon certaines sources, il ne fait rien d'inconsidéré. Il fait des allées et venues entre chez lui, Saint Mungo et la Red Cross de son quartier.

\- La Red Cross, s'étonna le Corbeau.

\- Oui, c'est une association Muggle pour aider les plus démunis, informa Shackelbolt auprès de tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ou peu l'univers des sans pouvoirs. A chaque fin d'année, il y travaille comme bénévole, mais comme il est en arrêt maladie, il semblerait qu'il ait poursuivi cette activité.

Snape haussa un sourcil, ne cachant pas sa surprise. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la Red Cross, ayant vécu dans une aire industrielle à Cokeworth. Son bon à rien de père ne travaillait pas, préférant profiter des derniers privilèges du Welfare State en étant déclaré professionnel handicapé. Sa mère, sorcière de son état, galérait à joindre les deux bouts – au point de renier sa magie et de quémander de l'aide de manière épisodique auprès de l'Organisme Non Gouvernemental. En vérité, ce qui le surprenait était que Melbourne ait cette fibre d'aide envers son prochain. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, cela ne se voyait pas sur la tête des gens et il n'y avait pas de profil type définissant les bénévoles.

Enfin, la réponse de Shackelbolt confirmait ses appréhensions: Melbourne ne tirait pas à profit la mise en place de la cellule psychologique. Le garçon n'avait pas ce tempérament à se prendre en mains de lui-même et d'évaluer avec objectivité l'état mental – ou physique – dans lequel il était. Il avait plutôt tendance à faire fi de tout cela et de s'occuper pleinement pour ne pas à avoir à y penser. Somme toute une manière de procéder que pas mal de personnes utilisaient mais à double-tranchant. Un sacré double-tranchant concernant l'énergumène en question. C'était à se mettre la main sur le front d'exaspération. Le temps n'avait pas eu l'air de lui assener du plomb dans la tête... Le Corbeau retroussa les lèvres, aigre, avant de verrouiller ses émotions par l'Occlumencie pour recouvrer un visage lisse qui ne le trahirait pas. Le peu de considération que Melbourne avait envers sa propre personne poussait Snape à le décrier auprès de ses acolytes. Bien sûr qu'il savait que le jeune homme avait des aptitudes, néanmoins, il doutait de ses capacités de jugement face à un dilemme périlleux. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant. Après tout, cela ne le concernait pas. Il devrait cesser de veiller sur le garçon comme il l'avait fait à une époque. Il n'était plus son élève. Qu'il se débrouille avec son libre-arbitre.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois la séance achevée pour de bon, elle avait été tenue dans le bureau Directorial, Hogwarts protégée de toute curiosité mal placée, le Maître des Potions retrouva ses chers cachots pour poursuivre ses occupations d'enseignant. Il était ô combien dommage que le métier de professeur soit autant chronophage parce que le principal intéressé aurait apprécié dédier ce temps libre à des recherches dans le domaine dans lequel il était d'astreinte. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, car il tentait de peaufiner et de stabiliser la Wolfsbane Potion malgré ses autres obligations. Cette dernière était d'une rare complexité et relevait nombre de défis autant par les compétences propres au potionniste de renom que sur un plan plus intellectuel. Si ce liquide gagnait en bienfaits, cela changerait la vie de plusieurs centaines de gens – des loups-garous. Ces derniers étaient honnis par la société, mis aux bans de celle-ci comme autrefois pour les artistes dans la démocratie grecque du cinquième siècle avant notre ère. Ils souffraient d'une méfiance maladive de la part des sorciers, aussi néfastes et condamnables que des malédictions. Nul ne portait confiance en eux, entre le risque d'être mordu en retour et l'instabilité émotionnelle dont tous en pâtissaient qui faisaient d'eux des êtres indignes de fiabilité et de garantie salariale pour se reposer sur eux. Ainsi, en plus d'être écartés de toute civilisation, ils vivaient dans la plus grande misère, les possibilités de travail réduites à néant. De ce fait, ils s'étaient organisés en meutes et se terraient dans des endroits reculés. Enfin, ce qui leur portait préjudice était que lors de la première prise de pouvoir de force par Voldemort, ils avaient rejoint ses rangs – contraints et forcés pour la plupart, précédés par le terrifiant Fenrir Greyback.

Snape était assis à son bureau, l'air las. Devant lui, une pile de copies d'élèves attendait d'être lue et corrigée pour la rentrée. Le jeune homme se souvenait avec netteté de ses déconvenues avec l'un de ces loups-garous lorsqu'il était étudiant. Il aurait fallu être naïf ou sot pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'un des élèves, un Gryffindor, en était affecté. Ses disparitions lors des pleines lunes auraient dû être remarquées. Néanmoins, déjà à cette époque, Dumbledore jouissait de sa puissance d'influence et de dissuasion et avait tout fait pour protéger et maintenir Remus Lupin au sein de Hogwarts. Ses trublions d'amis avaient même trouvé une solution, même si dangereuse, intéressante qui consistait à lui tenir compagnie dans la Cabane Hurlante, eux-même ayant appris l'art complexe de la transformation animale. Que ces idiots de Black, Potter et Pettigrew soient parvenu à être des Animagi aguerris le mettaient hors de lui. Outre sa jalousie mal placée, le Corbeau avait encore à l'esprit la mésaventure qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie – les Marauders l'ayant eu piégé pour qu'il se trouve nez-à-museau avec un Lupin féroce. Depuis cette nuit-là, le Death Eater avait une sainte peur des loups-garous. Il lui avait fallu du temps et un énorme travail sur lui-même pour ne plus sursauter à l'évocation d'un loup-garou et encore plus de temps avant qu'il ne tâte le terrain sur un domaine dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise: les potions. S'occuper à améliorer la Wolfsbane Potion était la seule et plus sûre méthode pour lui de faire un peu la paix avec ses appréhensions concernant ces sorciers maudits. Toutes les recherches qu'il avait effectuées lui avaient permis de mieux les connaître, de mieux concevoir ce que c'était que de vivre dans de telles conditions, ce que cela signifiait que d'être loup-garou et cela avait peu à peu détruit les préjugés qu'il avait à leur encontre, nourris par son expérience propre et la manière dont la société les considérait – sans compter comment Voldemort les avait traités. Il n'était guère convaincu qu'il viendra véritablement à bout de sa peur à leur égard, mais il avait noté des améliorations par ses efforts honorables. Et la Wolfsbane Potion en serait la récompense ultime.


	10. Epilogue

**X- Epilogue**

Malgré le fait qu'il fallait demeurer discret en toute circonstance, la rumeur du retour du Mage Noir terrifiait et grisait les sympathisants libres. A l'instar de cette première bonne nouvelle depuis 1981, Lucius Malfoy n'avait eu de cesse de préserver sa propre pensée et incarnait ses principes et préjugés de classe, son Maître absent ou non.

Le membre éminent du Ministère se déplaçait avec cette grâce typique de noble de bonne famille, son nom lavé de toute tâche suite au procès qui avait ébranlé tous les Death Eaters à la chute de Voldemort en 1982. Il était parvenu à se hisser dans les hautes sphères, frayait avec les grands de ce monde, usait de son pouvoir et de son argent pour se rendre indispensable et influençable. Que ce soit lui ou d'autres, les différents services avaient tous un avis circonspect sur le Department of Magical Education. Les robes bleu-cyan avaient un fonctionnement et une ligne de conduite qui leur étaient propres. Alors qu'ils avaient conservé quelques traditions désuètes qui portait à sourire tout employé extérieur, en parallèle, ils étaient les plus modernes et les plus ouverts. Ils appliquaient à la lettre leur serment d'entrée ridicule, mais au moins pouvait-on se satisfaire d'être le pays d'Europe le plus au point sur la question de l'éducation des sorcières et sorciers, Hogwarts entre-autres étant la meilleure école de Grande-Bretagne. Cependant, cet élan de modernité mettait à mal quelque uns des concepts qui régissaient les sorciers, à savoir le statut de sang et l'accès à l'éducation de tout individu qu'importe son rang social et son ascendance. Les quelques Sangs-Purs qui observaient cela dans leur coin craignaient que cela sonne le début de la fin quant à la suprématie des sorciers sur le reste du monde.

Lucius Malfoy espérait que son Maître puisse reprendre du pouvoir pour remettre le bon sens et les choses à leur place, car le monde magique s'affaiblissait trop à son goût. Il refusait que son fils puisse être un jour prochain entouré de personnes issues de classes moins élevées que la sienne et, pis encore!, qu'il sympathise avec eux. Ce mélange de mœurs et ce laxisme qui en découlait n'avait rien de bon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

William Melbourne ne reprit le travail qu'en février. Ses collègues s'étaient démenés pour remplir les tâches qui lui étaient imposées en temps normal pour qu'il ne croule pas sous une quantité astronomique de travail à peine revenu. En dépit de cette attention, le jeune homme avait une pile conséquente de dossiers sur son bureau et il ferma les yeux un bref instant, un mal de tête carabiné depuis la veille au soir qui lui vrillait les tympans. Il se prépara un thé et se plongea dans ces fichiers l'air de rien, sans un mot et ne vit pas le temps défiler, ni les personnes qui le saluaient au passage lorsqu'ils remarquèrent qu'il était de retour parmi eux.

L'attentat avait été vite étouffé par la presse, et même entre ces murs, on n'osait l'évoquer à haute voix. Au pire, les gens marmonnaient du bout des lèvres le «17 décembre», cependant ils n'allaient pas plus loin dans leurs conversations – surtout quand un des blessés par l'explosion était dans les parages.

En sus, la sécurité avait été revue dans le Ministère. Le Bureau des Aurors avait établi un protocole en un temps record, validé en commission aussi rapidement, et depuis chaque sorcier qui pénétrait dans le hall se devait de montrer patte blanche, chacun ayant un badge accroché à son costume ou sa robe qui spécifiait de la nature de sa présence en ces lieux. Cela concernait également les visiteurs. Quelques patrouilles circulaient en civils tout au long de la journée et de la nuit pour veiller au grain. Il ne fallait pas non plus effrayer la population qui se déplaçait au quotidien dans ces couloirs sombres.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape était plongé dans son quotidien d'enseignant et se retenait par moments de plonger la tête de ses élèves peu attentifs dans leurs chaudrons lorsqu'ils commettaient une bourde inconcevable à ses yeux. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait le défi de la Wolfsbane Potion qui stimulait son intellect et lui donnait le goût de continuer dans cette voie de rédemption que Dumbledore lui avait offert parce qu'il n'y aurait pas que des animaux coincés dans des bocaux ou fioles...

Un soir, alors qu'il corrigeait des copies d'élèves, le jeune homme fut bientôt interrompu par une émanation bleutée. C'était un Patronus, soumis au Sortilège de Message, qui lui demanda de la voix expresse du Directeur de venir à son bureau.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande pièce au septième étage, le Maître de Potions sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'affaires concernant l'école. Shackelbolt, Mad-Eye Moody, McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient assis tous les quatre et avaient un visage soit grave soit sévère.

\- Monsieur, murmura le Corbeau, les mains derrière le dos, resté au seuil, observateur de la scène devant lui.

\- Severus, lui répondit le vénérable sorcier en tournant son regard bleu perçant et l'invitant à les rejoindre d'un signe de main. Bien, je souhaitais que tu sois également présent. Kingsley et Maugrey viennent du Ministère pour nous tenir au courant quant au recrutement de William... Enfin, ils sauront mieux le dire que moi.

Snape les regarda à son tour et haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour leur signifier qu'il était toute ouïe.

\- Il a décliné, résuma l'homme à la voix de velours, sans laisser transparaître un quelconque émoi.

\- Pas étonnant, renifla Mad-Eye. Il n'est pas taillé pour le combat et l'espionnage. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait accepté? Nous servir le thé?

\- Il a seulement exprimé qu'il ne se sentait pas légitime à entrer dans ce genre de cercle et qu'il serait plus raisonnable qu'il se contente d'être un contact indépendant, nuança Shackelbolt, passant outre la pique de l'Auror.

Le Corbeau hocha la tête tout en gardant le silence. Il décortiquait l'information. Certes, il partageait l'avis de Mad-Eye: qu'aurait fait Melbourne au sein de l'Ordre? Il avait sans doute des aptitudes de combat (en attestait son fameux Cercle, qui avait un double-tranchant malgré tout), cependant ces mêmes aptitudes étaient trop scolaires. De plus, c'était avant tout un garçon qui réfléchissait. Non, il serait mieux comme contact indépendant. Là-dessus, pour une fois, il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée. Il avait mesuré le pour et le contre. Enfin, pour avoir été présent lors de l'attentat-suicide, le Maître de Potions n'avait que peu de doutes concernant un besoin de demeurer en retrait de la part du jeune homme, car il n'avait pas dû se remettre complètement des séquelles de l'explosion. Entre autres brûlures, blessures, commotions cérébrales, tympans en partie déchirés, il y avait eu de quoi occuper Saint Mungo un bon moment. Sans parler des conséquences psychologiques.

\- Il vaut mieux un indépendant vif qu'une jeune recrue morte, finit-il par dire en détachant au mieux ses syllabes, ce qui rallongeait sa prise de parole. En dehors de l'Education, vous aviez dit qu'il pourrait nous être utile par ailleurs, me semble-t-il Shackelbolt.

\- Oui, oui, en effet, approuva l'homme. Il connaît le système judiciaire, au-delà de ses propres champs de travail et limite mieux que la plupart des personnes qui y travaillent. Bref, dès qu'un truc attire son intérêt, il l'apprend littéralement. Une véritable éponge.

Snape esquissa un sourire en coin, et parut pouffer, mais c'était tellement bref que les trois hommes et la femme autour de lui crurent l'avoir rêvé. Il y avait des traits de personnalité qui ne changeaient pas avec l'âge et la soif de connaissances de Melbourne en faisait partie. Il n'était guère étonnant qu'il ait été à Ravenclaw. A observer au fil du temps.

Le Death Eater rejoint ses cachots un peu plus tard et se remit au travail.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'organisation des subalternes de Voldemort était digne d'une armée d'un quelconque chef politique Muggle: il y avait en bas de l'échelle tous ceux qu'on missionnait des tâches les plus ingrates, recrutés pour leurs compétences à exécuter des ordres sans réfléchir à deux fois à ceux-ci, les fameux coupe-gorges. Ils étaient nombreux et un peu éparpillés partout en Grande-Bretagne. Puis, il y avait d'autres exécutants, qui avaient des rôles un peu plus à risques, tels que l'espionnage, la contre-bande, la traque d'individus. On faisait appel à eux pour compléter le tableau des premiers dès que les personnes ciblées étaient jugées à problèmes. Ils avaient le droit de parole lors de certaines réunions pour qu'on ait une meilleure vision du terrain et qu'on adapte les missions au mieux en prenant en compte les paramètres subtils qui ne pouvaient être fixés par des schémas génériques. Les renseignements étaient utiles par ailleurs pour connaître au mieux tous les tenants et aboutissants du marché noir, ou parallèle, qui ne se restreignait pas à l'Allée des Embrumes au Diagon Alley. Pour que toutes ces commissions se déroulent avec le moins d'anicroches possibles, on avait les penseurs, les décisionnaires, qui étaient une poignée d'individus connus pour leur sens d'analyse et leur capacité à jouer double-jeu et qui pouvaient prendre à revers l'ordre établi en le détournant de manière plus ou moins légale, quelques concepts juridiques étant assez flous pour le saboter en se prenant à son propre domaine. Parmi ces Death Eaters ci, nous pouvions compter ceux qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie et qui, suite à la chute du Mage Noir, avaient été blanchis lors du procès de 1982. Enfin, la panacée des fidèles à Voldemort étaient ces gens recrutés pour leurs talents particuliers, formant le cercle «intime» autour de leur leader.

Snape faisait partie du haut du panier, cumulant à lui seul l'art des potions, la maîtrise de l'Occlumencie et de la Legilimencie, un poste dans le système éducatif comme enseignant à Hogwarts, une intelligence toute Slytherin et un courage exemplaire pour même se salir les mains. Il avait achevé de gagner ses galons de bon Death Eater en ayant révélé la prophétie à son Maître, bien que cela ait causé sa disparition.

La rumeur d'un retour de ce dernier sur le sol britannique fut confirmée courant été 1991. Or, même parmi les plus loyaux d'entre-eux, le retour de Lord Voldemort fut tenu secret. Le Mage n'avait pas souhaité ébruiter cela, trop affaibli, réduit à être l'hôte du corps d'un autre, un fidèle acquis depuis peu qui avait désiré gagner en estime et en importance en sacrifiant sa personne comme telle. Et, après la prophétie, être en quête de la pierre philosophale aurait pu être jugé absurde – encore un domaine de la magie fondé sur des croyances populaires. C'était, hélas, la seule meilleure solution que Voldemort avait trouvé pour se remettre sur pieds, lassé de devoir se repaître de sang de licorne. Malgré toute cette discrétion, la plupart des informations avait fuité parmi les quelques thuriféraires et le Corbeau s'en méfiait. Il aviserait une fois qu'il aurait assez d'éléments concrets pour faire de son mieux, surtout lorsque cette nouvelle manœuvre de son leader allait se jouer dans l'établissement scolaire où il travaillait.

Le jeune homme soupira. Pour le moment, il était assis à la table professorale avec ses collègues. Nous étions le premier septembre et les nouveaux élèves venaient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour la Répartition. Les yeux noirs de Snape se glissèrent sur la tête blonde de Draco, et son cœur se pinça à cette vue. Il nota que le garçon s'était déjà allié des rejetons Crabbe et Goyle. Son père en serait ravi, tiens, songea le Maître de Potions, amer. Très vite, son attention fut arrachée de cette alliance de fils de Death Eaters lorsque Minerva McGonagall appela «Potter, Harry». Là, ce ne fut pas son cœur qui se pinça, mais son corps entier qui se figea. Il coulissa un regard dur, analytique sur le garçon qui s'avançait apeuré jusqu'au tabouret.

Potter ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son satané père, cependant ses orbes... Ses orbes...

Snape monta en toute hâte un excellent rempart d'Occlumencie pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par ses émotions les plus dévastatrices.

Fin


End file.
